Quando os segredos se Revelam
by Marauder's Girls BR
Summary: Quando os segredos forem revelados, somente a união poderá mantêlos vivos. Porque, quando isso ocorrer, você verá que tudo pode acontecer.
1. Resumo

Quando os segredos se revelam - _Resumo_**  
**

**Um casal explosivo... **

- Bom Dia meu Lírio!!

- Ele estava ótimo até você aparecer Potter. E quem te deu permissão pra me chamar de Lírio?Ainda por cima com um pronome possessivo na frente?

- Não finja que não gostou tá bem? – disse ele com um sorriso de derreter qualquer garota se sentando ao lado da ruiva

- Não, não gostei.

**Timidez? Personalidades muito diferentes. **

Remo a observava descer as escadas. Nossa como estava linda.Caminhou até a garota.

- Você... Está simplesmente linda Gaby. – disse levemente vermelho.

- Obrigada Remo. – disse a garota corando furiosamente. – Você também fica lindo de preto. – e os dois sorriram.

**Relaxa, isso é normal. Ou... Será que não?**

- Eu queria muito saber por que você até agora não aceitou a sair comigo. – Perguntou o moreno.

- Você é galinha, idiota, crianção, se acha só por que um bando de garotas idiotas corre atrás de você, azara qualquer um que apareça na sua frente – a garota tomou ar e falou.

- Eu poderia passar horas aqui ditando seus defeitos Black. - falou cruzando os braços.

- Querida Eve, eu não tenho defeitos. O meu único defeito, é ser perfeito. – disse com um sorriso convencido.

**Alguns mal sabem que existe muito mais coisas por trás de seu simples, mas alegre dia-a-dia na escola de Hogwarts... **

- Por que vocês não me contaram nada disso antes? Perguntou o garoto.

- Nós não podíamos!!! – Exclamou a garota, olhando freneticamente para as duas pessoas ao seu lado em busca de apoio. Mas como ele não veio. – Mas isso não é lugar nem hora para discutirmos isso. A gente tem que sair agora daqui.

**Coisas muito, muito complicadas... **

- Antes de tudo tenho que comunicar que tudo que falarei não deve sair em hipótese alguma desta sala – Falou Dumbledore olhando com atenção as faces dos presentes em sua sala. E continuou.

- Guardamos esse segredo por anos, mas sabíamos que chegaria o dia em que teríamos que contar a vocês. – deu uma pausa e continuou.

- Pois bem então...

**Quando os segredos se revelam, você verá que Tudo pode acontecer.**

Só para lembrar, a Fic é uma Universo Alternativo.  
Esperamos que gostem, e boa leitura!


	2. Descrição dos personagens

Quando os segredos se revelam – _Descrição dos personagens_

**Lílian Evans **

Lílian era do tipo de garota certinha e CDF, que não larga dos livros. Praticamente mora na biblioteca, e estuda para os testes e provas com mais de um mês de antecedência (bem... ela faz isso todos os dias, mais isso não vem ao caso). É muito bonita também, cabelos ruivos, olhos incrivelmente verdes, que lembram esmeraldas, tinha curvas bonitas, porém escondidas pelas roupas que usava. Era a melhor amiga de Evellyn Francys e amiga de Sirius Black. Era perseguida havia dois anos por Tiago Potter, no qual ela só dá foras. Mal sabe ela que nutre um sentimento pelo maroto...

**Tiago Potter**

Tiago Potter é o garoto mais popular da Escola de magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ao lado de seu amigo Sirius Black é claro. Ele forma junto com Sirius, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew um grupo que se intitulam Os Marotos. Alto, forte, cabelos arrepiados, olhos castanho-esverdeados e desejado pelas garotas. Persegue desde seu quarto ano, Lílian Evans, que só o dá foras e o rejeita. Participa também da equipe de quadribol, jogando como apanhador.

**Evellyn Francys**

Evellyn, assim como Lílian era uma garota extremamente inteligente e responsável. Só que não fica o dia inteiro trancafiada na biblioteca, ela aproveita melhor o dia, tirando toda vez que não consegue sua amiga de lá. Ela é uma garota tímida, mas quando se solta fica extremamente extrovertida e brincalhona. Quem vê, pode pensar que ela é sempre calma, como aparenta. Mas se enganou. Evellyn é como uma bomba, pronta para estourar a qualquer momento, por isso é melhor não provoca-la. Era perseguida por Sirius Black, no qual só dava foras, assim como Líly. Era amiga de infância de Vithor Beeckman e muito amiga de Tiago.

**Sirius Black**

Sirius, como ele mesmo se intitulava, era o garanhão de Hogwarts. Encantava a população feminina e ficava com todas as garotas bonitas que via. Antigamente fazia isso com Tiago, até ele se declarar apaixonado pela ruivinha. Cabelos negros e lisos que lhe caiam nos olhos azuis oceano. Dono de um corpo espetacular, moldado pelo quadribol, no qual ele joga como batedor. Ele meio que persegue Evellyn, mas diferente de Tiago, não assumiu que gosta dela, e continua a ficar com uma garota (ou mais) por dia.

**Gabrielly Mckeissie**

Gabrielly é muito tímida, carinhosa e romântica, além de inteligente. Mais também é muito maluca, e vive tendo idéias mirabolantes. Possui belos cabelos castanhos, que lhe caem um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e olhos castanho-claros. É muito inocente também, a maldade das pessoas são invisíveis à seus olhos. Adora ler livros de poesia, e toca violino muito bem.

**Remo Lupin**

Remo é um garoto fechado e muito misterioso. É monitor junto com Evellyn e Lílian, e sempre que você o vir, provavelmente estará segurando um livro. Remo pode ser tímido, mas nem por isso deixava de ser um garoto bonito. Cabelos castanhos claros, meio arrepiados e olhos meio verdes. O seu jeito acanhado e seu ar inteligente, lhe dá charme, o que encanta várias garotas do castelo. Mesmo sendo um monitor da Grifinória, não deixa de ser um Maroto, afinal, uma vez Maroto sempre Maroto, não?

**Alice Monaghan**

Alice namora com Frank Longbotton há um ano, e dês de pequena persegue o sonho de se tornar uma auror. Ela é muito meiga, gentil e carinhosa, mais por outro lado é muito corajosa e inteligente, o que é mais uma motivação para continuar perseguindo seu sonho.

**Frank Longbotton**

Namorado de Alice, Frank é uma pessoa extramente divertida!Ele é carinhoso, amigo e sabe falar as coisas no momento certo. Divide o quarto com os marotos,ao lado de seu melhor amigo Vithor Beeckman.

**Kataryn Hunter**

Kataryn faz parte do grupo de piores garotas da escola, usa quilos de maquiagem, é mimada, patricinha e assanhada. Dá em cima de qualquer garoto que vir pela frente. Tem cabelos pretos e lisos, com alguns cachos nas pontas, e olhos castanho-escuros. É a melhor amiga de Kristy Hoffman, e é a terceira pessoa que Lílian odeia nesse mundo, já que a primeira é Tiago Potter e a segunda sua irmã Petúnia.

**Kristy Hoffman**

Se há uma garota pior do que ela, por favor, não queira apresentar-me a ela. Loira, e de olhos azuis, quase verdes, Kristy é pior do que Kataryn Hunter. A coisa que as diferencia, é que Kristy pisa nas pessoas, seja quem for, ela as magoa.Ela tem um dom incrível de saber o ponto fraco da pessoa, seja o que for, e vai direto na "ferida"É uma das maiores inimigas de Evellyn, e sempre é chamada de Barbie Anã pela mesma.

**Vithor Beeckman**

Vithor é super-amigo de Evellyn, e é muito gentil, carinhoso, atencioso, corajoso e inteligente. Era também um garoto muito bonito, mas era mais na dele, tendo suas ficadas e namoros. Era um pouco misterioso também... Divide o quarto com os marotos e seu melhor amigo, Frank.

**Pedro Pettigrew**

Dentre os marotos, este era sem dúvida o menos atraente. Pedro não era o exemplo de estar em forma. Não era gordo, mas tinha lá suas gordurinhas a mais. Baixinho, cabelos castanhos claros e meio ralos. Seu hobby favorito era comer. Ele admirava tudo que Tiago e Sirius faziam,mas tudo mesmo!!Só faltava urinar nas própias calças de tão contente que ficava!


	3. Volta á Hogwarts

**Quando os segredos se revelam**

**Capítulo 1 – De volta à Hogwarts**

Os primeiros raios de sol já acabavam penetrar pela janela do quarto de Lílian Evans, uma jovem bruxa nascida trouxa, 16 anos, uma linda ruiva de olhos verdes, era desejada por muitos, mais os livros ocultavam sua beleza irradiante.

Lílian, que acabava de se levantar, quase pisando em Evellyn, que dormia em um sono pesado, muito pesado mesmo, isso eu garanto!

Ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, começou a chamá-la.

- Eve! Acorda, já são 7h da manhã! - Sussurrou, não fazendo o menor efeito.

- Eve! Acorda! Está tarde! - Será que precisa dizer que ela não acordou? Acho que não!

- Eve! OH meu Deus! Merlin e todos os santos! O que aconteceu com a Maya? Como ela Morreu? - Gritou

Evellyn acabara de acordar, com um susto, ela ouvira direito? Maya, sua cachorra, uma linda Husky Siberiana, havia morrido? Como?

- O QUE? O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MAYA? - Gritou pulando em cima de Lílian.

- Calma! Ela está lá na sua casa! Sã e salva! - Tentou explicar

- Mais como? Você não disse que ela morreu? - Disse bem mais calma agora.

- Err... Bem, é que... Você não acordava ai eu inventei uma mentirinha sabe? Pequenininha! - Disse com um sorriso amarelo

Evellyn acabava de olhar para o relógio, 7:05 da manhã.

- COMO? ME DIZ? AINDA ESTÁ DE MADRUGADA!

- Meu Merlin! Dai-me paciência com essa garota! O que eu fiz? Diga-me!

- O que eu fiz Lily?Quem tem que dizer isso sou eu!O expresso só sai às 10h e você me acorda ás 7h?

- 7:05

- Que seja Lily!

- Eve me diz uma coisinha... Tá de TPM?

- Tá tão óbvio assim é?- Perguntou Evellyn erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Acredite... Está...

- Maldita TPM!É bom que você já saiba. Meu humor não vai estar muito bom hoje, então prepare os ouvidos - Eve disse se levantando da cama improvisada e esfregando os olhos.

- Pode deixar!Vou colocar o algodão nos meus ouvidos porque eu não quero ter os meus tímpanos estourados por você! - Eve riu e acrescentou:

- Mas o seu grito quando está com o Tiago supera o meu Lily!

- Não toque nesse nome Eve, já basta eu ter que encontrar aquele galinha idiota hoje. - E ia em direção ao banheiro quando acrescentou:

- Os SEUS gritos superam os meus quando você está com o Sirius!!-E continuou seu caminho sorrindo, vendo sua amiga com uma careta de desgosto no rosto, antes de bater na porta.

Lílian Evans e Evellyn Francys. Elas eram melhores amigas, eram como irmãs. Eram inteligentes, tinham alguns gostos diferentes, mas uma amizade de gostos iguais não tem graça não é? Elas mesmas diziam se conhecer desde as barrigas das mães! Outra coisa que elas tinham em comum era que odiavam certos marotos. Lily perseguida por Tiago Potter e Eve por Sirius Black. Os maiores galãs de Hogwarts!!!(segundo 98 das garotas) Elas eram as duas únicas garotas que resistiram aos encantos dos belos rapazes. E por falar neles...

Na Mansão Potter...

Tiago dormia tranqüilamente num sono profundo, que logo seria interrompido por sua mãe, Heloísa Potter, que agora adentrava no quarto do filho. Caminhou até sua cama e o chamou:

-Tiago acorda... – Lógico que não surtiu efeito algum

-Meu filho... Acorda...- Então decidiu fazer no meio mais "difícil"

-TIAGO O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEIO DA RUA SÓ COM AS ROUPAS DE BAIXO?!

Tiago de um pulo acordou, falando palavras desconexas e tentando se cobrir com as mãos.

-Bom dia filho, já são 8h e hoje você regressa á Hogwarts, portanto trate de se levantar e vá acordar o Sirius.

-Tá mãe, mas tente não estourar meus ouvidos da próxima vez. - Lisa rindo falou:

-Se você cooperar com sua mãe da próxima vez e acordar logo, isso não vai mais acontecer.

-Eu tenho culpa se meu sono é pesado?

-Ok. Ok.Vá acordar seu amigo,tome um banho,e desça para tomar café porque vocês dois ainda tem de arrumar as malas.

-Tá mãe. – Lisa deu um beijo na testa do filho e saiu. Para aquela mulher não importava o quanto o filho crescesse, para ela ele sempre será o seu bebê.

Assim Tiago foi ao quarto ao lado, onde Sirius se encontrava. Se dirigiu até a cama do amigo,que estava todo esparramado.

-Acordo do jeito difícil, ou do divertido?- E sorriu já prevendo o que viria a seguir.

-EVELLYN O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE O SIRIUS ESTÁ SEMI-NU?- E como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio, Sirius se levantou quase que instantaneamente, agitando os braços pra frente como se tivesse á procura de algo;

-Eve?Eve?Cadê você? – E ouvindo as risadas do amigo resolveu abrir os olhos, constatando que não havia ninguém no quarto exceto Tiago, que só faltava chorar de tanto rir.

-Ai seu veado desgraçado!!!- E pegou a primeira almofada que viu e jogou em Tiago que se desviou na mesma hora

-Hahahá...Não acredito...Que você caiu nessa...Hahahá.

-Ai Tiago cala a boca... – Sirius que ainda estava bêbado de sono por ter dormido tarde na noite anterior, desabou na cama novamente.

-Você acredita mesmo que a Eve poderia estar aqui é?- Perguntou Tiago ao se recuperar do ataque de risos.

-Não enche Pontas.

-Almofadinhas apaixonado, Almofadinhas apaixonado... - Começou a cantar Tiago,executando um espécie de dança em círculos no quarto.

-Eu não to apaixonado Pontas, Almofadinhas não se apaixona. E também,olha quem fala,tá babando pela Evans,olha a baba escorrendo aí Pontas,pega. –Tiago fazendo uma careta falou:

-Pelo menos eu admito que sou apaixonado pela Lily, mas você não admite que está enamorado pela Eve.

-Já disse que não estou apaixonado Pontas. A Eve pra mim é só um desafio.Ela foi a primeira garota que me rejeitou e não vou descansar enquanto ela não cair de amores pelo cachorrão aqui.

-Olha que eu comecei assim heim, e agora, cá estou eu amarrado pela ruivinha. -Tiago falou abrindo os braços

-Ninguém põe coleira em mim Pontas. - E completou mentalmente "Assim espero"

Tiago Potter e Sirius Black, os maiores galãs de Hogwarts, (considerados pela grande maioria da população feminina).

Muito desejado na escola, Tiago Potter, enlouquecia as meninas com seu cabelo castanho todo arrepiado, no qual ele bagunçava ainda mais com as mãos, um gesto herdado do pai, gesto esse que irritava ainda mais a "sua" ruivinha. Olhos castanhos – esverdeados e dono de um corpo que invejava muitos. Sirius não ficava atrás não, por onde passava eram ouvidos suspiros de garotas, que só faltavam derreter, que nem manteiga. Os cabelos eram negros e lisos que lhe caiam aos olhos, o que lhe dava mais charme. Os olhos de um azul profundo, cor de oceano, que qualquer garota em sã consciência aceitaria se afogar na mesma hora. O corpo, também parecido com o de Tiago, que qualquer atleta invejaria e que muitas garotas queriam para si. Isso se deve graças ao quadribol, que moldou o corpo desses rapazes.

Ambos tinham algo em comum: A perseguição a duas garotas. Tiago perseguia Lílian e Sirius Evellyn.Eles não conseguiam nenhum avanço,só dor de cabeça e muita dor de ouvido! Tiago já tinha admitido (com muito custo!) que estava apaixonado pela ruiva, mas Sirius só falava que Eve era apenas um desafio. Evellyn era tão bonita quanto Lílian.Morena,(Sirius vivia dizendo que as garotas deveriam ter inveja da cor linda que a garota possuía)cabelos cacheados e castanho escuros,e olhos da mesma cor, que se pareciam muito com pérolas. Uma das melhores artilheiras da equipe, Evellyn também jogava quadribol em Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

- Anda Eve! Vamos logo! O trem sai em 10 minutos! - Lílian falava desesperada

- Ai! Calma! Já estamos quase chegando! - Evellyn disse completando mentlamente revirando os olhos - Estressadinha!

Assim que entraram no trem, acharam suas amigas, Gabrielly Mckeissie e Alice Monaghan, em uma cabine.

Gabrielly era muito tímida e estudiosa, possuía belos cabelos longos, castanhos escuros. Era um tanto... Doida demais.

Alice era um pouco mais solta, mais igualmente estudiosa. Possuía belos cabelos ondulados, até o meio das costas, numa espécie de loiro mel. Alice, diferente das outras, mantinha um namoro firme com Frank Longbotton.

-Lice! Gaby! Há quanto tempo! - As duas disseram em um iníssono, em quanto se sentavam.

- Ah! Fala sério! Como puderam fazer isso comigo? - Sirius reclamava (N/A: Novidade)

- Qual é a reclamação da vez almofadinhas? - Remo perguntou sem entusiasmo.

- Ocuparam a MINHA cabine! EU! A majestade, o rei dessa Escola! - Disse Sirius, dando ênfase à "minha".

- Perdão? O que você disse? Sua cabine uma ova! Essa cabine é minha por direito! E além do mais, EU que sou a UNICA majestade! - Disse Tiago, abrindo a porta de "sua cabine" para ver quem a ocupava, um sorriso enosme lhe passou pelo rosto. - A não ser, é claro, que a Lílian se case comigo, ai ela seria a Rainha! - No mesmo momento, todos presentes reviraram os olhos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo na MINHA cabine?? -Perguntou Sirius

- OH! Desculpe-me "majestade" Seu nome está escrito aqui? - Disse Eve com sarcasmo na voz - Acho que não! Então: Fora!

- Nossa Eve, tanto tempo que nós não nos vemos, e é assim que você me recebe é? - Respondeu num falso tom de magoa.

- Recepção adequada para o cachorro que você é!

Sirius sorriu internamente, mal sabia a garota que o que estava dizendo era completamente verdade, literalmente.

- Ah! Lily! Só para não perder o costume, quer sair comigo? - Perguntou Tiago

- Mais é Claro! - Disse com uma voz doce - QUE NÃO POTTER! - Completou o mesmo tom de voz mal humorado de sempre.

- Ué... Só vai dizer isso? Cadê os adjetivos "carinhosos" que você dá ao Tiago depois do "Não Potter"? - Disse Remo curioso, afinando um pouco a voz para a ultima parte.

- Ai, ai Reminho - Falou Lily deixando Tiago de cara amarrada - Eu não vou gastar a minha saliva e a minha voz (sinceramente linda) por causa desse imbecil não.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca Lily! - Disse Tiago

- Não há de que Potter, E é EVANS para você!

-Isso ela não vai parar de repetir NUNCA! - Disse Sirius fazendo todos na cabine rirem, menos Tiago, é claro, que fez uma careta.

Assim o tempo transcorreu, e todos estavam absortos em conversas sobre as férias. Então quando silenciaram Evellyn perguntou de repente:

- Alguém viu o Vithor? - Vithor, era depois de Lily, o melhor amigo de Evellyn. Eles se conheciam desde SEMPRE, assim como Lily. Eve e Vithor são amigos desde pequenos. Vithor era sem dúvida um garoto lindo, e desejado por muitas, mais era muito mais discreto em relação a Tiago e Sirius. Era alto, cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos verdes, e também era musculoso, pois fazia parte da equipe de quadribol, jogando ao lado do Sirius como batedor.

- Eu o vi sim Eve, ele tá na mesma cabine que o Frank. - Respondeu Alice

- Ótimo, por que já tô morrendo de saudades dele! - Ao acabar a frase, todos na cabine ficaram com sorrisos maldosos no rosto, menos Sirius que estava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Que foi?? Gente! Pelo amor de Deus! Ele é SÓ meu amigo!!

-Sei... Eles estão +/- no meio do trem- Disse Alice

-Okay, Obrigada Lice, Já volto. - E saiu da cabine

- Ué Sirius, que cara é essa? - Perguntou Tiago com um sorriso divertido

- A única que eu tenho oras!-Disse Sirius num tom de voz nada amigável.

- Você tá com ciúme que eu sei! - Insistiu Tiago

- PQP Tiago! (N/A: Palavrão abreviado desculpe) Eu não estou com porcaria de ciúmes nenhum! - Disse Gritando, e saiu da cabine porte a fora.

-O que deu nele? - Perguntou Tiago assustado com a atitude do amigo.

-Se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou saber! - Disse Alice dando de Ombros

- Aff! Ele não admite! - Sussurrou Lily para si mesma, um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

-O que foi que disse Lily?

-Não é da tua conta Potter!

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Eve caminhava sozinha, a procura de seu amigo, fazia meses que não o via. Quando encontrou a cabine em que ele estava, pediu licença e a abriu.

- Vitinho! Disse Eve pulando em seu pescoço, fazendo-o cair sentado novamente.

-Oi Eve! Também estou feliz em vê-la novamente, mais err... Esses bancos de cabine de trem não são muito confortáveis sabe?

-Ops, foi mau ai! -Desculpou-se Evellyn, levantando-se. -Err... Ah! Oi Frank! - Disse virando-se para o outro, e voltando para Vithor rapidamente. -Vamos conversar lá fora?

-Ah! Sim! Claro! Vamos! Já volto Frank!-E assim retiraram-se da cabine.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

-Vocês não acham que seria melhor um dos imprestáveis aí irem atrás do Sirius não?-disse Lílian U.U

-Então por que você não vai espertinha?-disse Tiago

-Aff... Se você não se lembra eu sou monitora.Sabe,diferente de você eu sei fazer algo que preste.Vamos Remo? – E saíram da cabine indo para cabine dos monitores.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Sirius se encontrava na cabine de doces, não queria ver ninguém. Ele mesmo estava assustado com sua atitude dentro da cabine,estava se perguntando por que tinha agido daquela forma.Não podia estar com ciúme de Evellyn,não mesmo.

-Não posso estar não posso. - Dizia ele apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.O fato era que aquela garota estava mexendo com ele,e muito!!Não parava de pensar nela, nos gestos, nos olhos, na boca...

-E que boca!- Pensou sorrindo

E balançou a cabeça como que para afastar tais pensamentos.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

-Oi gente!-Eve disse animada entrando na cabine e estranhando o comportamento dos ocupantes da mesma.

-Que caras são essas?Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Depois te explico Eve, agora acho melhor você correr. Esqueceu da reunião dos monitores? Remo e Lily já foram - Disse Tiago meio desanimado.

-A reunião! Caramba! Esqueci completamente! Valeu Ti, to indo - E saiu correndo da cabine.

Geralmente são dois monitores por casa, mas nesse caso Dumbledore abriu uma exceção, pelo fato de Remo, Eve e Lily serem excelentes alunos. Assim,Eve caminhava apressada pelo corredor,notou uma voz vindo da cabine de doces e viu a porta a mão de leve na varinha e espiou para dentro,notando a presença de alguém muito conhecido.

-Black? - Disse Eve curiosa e admirada ao mesmo tempo.


	4. Entre brigas e acertos

**Quando os Segredos se revelam**

**Capítulo 2 – Entre brigas e acertos**

-Black??-disse Eve curiosa e admirada ao mesmo tempo.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?-continuou ela

-O que eu to fazendo ou deixo de fazer aqui não é da sua conta Francys. -disse Sirius friamente

Eve achou estranho ele ter a chamado pelo sobrenome, mas não demonstrou.

-Não lembro de ter vindo aqui com ignorância Black - ela disse num tom não muito amigável. Era do tipo que não levava desaforo para casa.

-Mas vem sendo ignorante comigo por dois anos.

-Se não quer que eu seja ignorante com você, então finge que eu não existo e assim estamos quits Black - falou ela sarcástica, já sabendo que ele não faria isso.

-Tudo bem então - e saiu da cabine, deixando ela com cara de tacho.

-O que deu nele?Ai, ele que se dane!- e saiu também, com a intenção de voltar para a cabine dos amigos, pois já havia perdido grande parte da reunião e sabia que Lily inventaria uma desculpa qualquer.

-- x x x --

-EVELLYN FRANCYS!!Eu vou matar você!!-disse Lílian abrindo a porta da cabine com Remo ao seu encalce.

-O que eu fiz? – perguntava Eve na maior inocência.

-O que eu fiz?O que eu fiz uma ova!!Você faltou à reunião outra vez!!

-Calma ruiva!!Depois te explico.

-Depois nada. Explica-me agora - disse Lily puxando Eve para fora da cabine

Quando saíram da cabine, Evellyn começou a explicar o que havia acontecido e a cada palavra Lílian boquiabria-se.

-O que deu no Sirius?-perguntou-se Lily

-O que quer que tenha dado nele, não me importa nem um pouco. - Lily olhou com a sobrancelha erguida para Evellyn.

-Não olha assim pra mim não!!Você sabe que eu odeio aquele traste. E além do mais eu duvido que ele faça o que disse.

-Eve, você tem mil garotos aos seus pés...

-Tenho é??

-Tem, e essa é a questão. Por que acha que nenhum te chamou para sair ainda?- perguntou Lily

-Por quê?

-Sirius sua anta!A escola inteira já percebeu que ele gosta de você. Ele até parou de sair com uma garota por dia.

-Olha bem pra minha cara Lily.

-Tá, a parte do "parou" é mentira. -respondeu derrotada...

-Mas o resto é verdade!! – continuou Lily

-O Black não nasceu para gostar de alguém Lily. Ele nasceu para galinhar.

-Ah Eve quer saber?Desisto. Acho que um dia você vai enxergar.

-"Um dia eu vou enxergar?" Eu to cansada de você Evans!!Você não pode falar de mim!Você que está cega há muito tempo e não enxerga que o Tiago te ama!Que mer...

-Por mim que ele morra!E não foge do assunto!

-Quer saber?Eu vou embora.

-Ótimo!

-Ótimo!

E assim deram as costas e começaram a andar em lados opostos.

-- x x x --

Lily caminhava rápido e ainda com raiva da briga que tivera com Evellyn. Queria encontrar Sirius e falar com ele. Chegando à cabine do maquinista, a única em que poderia estar, abriu a porta lentamente.

-Sirius?

-- x x x --

Evellyn caminhava decidida pelo trem á procura da cabine de Vithor. Precisava desabafar com alguém. Seus olhos,que antes brilhavam,estavam sem vida e começando a ficar vermelhos. Quando chegou abriu a porta lentamente:

-Vithor?

-Eve, você está bem?- disse ele se levantando preocupado com a amiga

-Eu quero conversar com você.

-Tá vamos lá para fora.

-- x x x --

-Oi – disse Sirius desanimado

-Vem Sirius, vamos conversar.

E assim saíram da cabine do maquinista

-- x x x --

-Fala Eve, o que deu em você?-perguntou Vithor

-Eu briguei com a Lily

-Como?-Vithor não acreditava no que ouvia. As duas eram unha e carne

-E o pior é que foi por causa do idiota do Black.

-Vai, me conta isso direito.

E ela começou a contar os detalhes de sua briga com Líly

-- x x x --

- O que você queria falar Lily? - Perguntou Sirius

-O que deu em você lá na cabine?

-Eu não sei Lily, eu só briguei com o Tiago uma vez, mais daquela vez foi diferente, eu sabia o porquê. - Sirius fez uma pausa. - Mais agora... Nem ao menos chego a entender!- Sirius começou a desabafar e contou tudo que tinha sentido na hora, e o que estava sentindo agora.

- É eu também briguei com a Evellyn.

-O que? Como? -Assustou-se - Por quê?

-Por você Sirius! Eu sei o que você sente por ela, eu te conheço há muito tempo! Não adianta negar!

-É verdade que eu não consigo esconder nada de você, mais eu não sinto nada por ela!- "Pelo menos acho que não" Completou mentalmente.

-Então tudo bem Sirius, eu não vou te obrigar a dizer nada.

-- x x x --

Foi ai que eles chegaram a Hogwarts. Eve, Lily, Tiago e Sirius estavam completamente para baixo, dá para imaginar. Ao sair do trem, Tiago (acompanhado de Remo, Pedro, Alice e Gaby), viu a sua ruivinha com Sirius. Obviamente isso não serviu de nada para melhorar seu ânimo. Remo já havia tentado de tudo para animá-lo, mais sem sucesso. Uma coisa ele achou estranha. Até agora não havia visto Evellyn.

-Alguém viu a Eve? - Perguntou ele

-Não. A ultima vez que a vi foi lá na cabine, quando Lily a puxou para fora. - Disse Remo.

Foi então que Tiago a avistou. Estava andando com Vithor, e não tinha a aparência muito boa. Vithor falava alguma coisa em seu ouvido, e ela apenas andava olhando para o chão. Decidiu ir lá falar com ela.

-Eve, o que aconteceu? Que cara é essa? - Perguntou Tiago preocupado.

-Ela brigou com a Lily - Respondeu Vithor.

-Mas como?-Ele perguntou surpreso.

-A gente te explica na carruagem.

-- x x x --

Enquanto na carruagem de Evellyn, todos falavam de sua briga, na carruagem onde Lílian se encontrava o único barulho que se ouvia era o som dos Testrálios cavalgando.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, foi um para cada lado. Tiago, Vithor e Evellyn foram para o inicio da mesa, enquanto Lílian, Sirius e Remo no final, e os outros no meio da mesa.

A seleção das casas dos alunos do primeiro ano transcorreu tranquilamente, já que a "Turma do Barulho" da escola havia se tornado "A turma do Silencio".

Todos estavam enchendo seus pratos, com a famosa e maravilhosa comida de Hogwarts, quando de repente...

- O meu Deus! Desculpe-me Francys! – Disse Kristy Hoffman com um sorriso nos lábios.

Kristy era realmente uma perua, típica patricinha, mimada, loira de olhos azuis e como as outras patricinhas de seu pasto de vacas, andava sempre maquiada.

-Ah sua vaca! Barbie Anã! Olha o que você vez com a minha roupa!

Depois disso, ninguém viu e nem sabe como, os cabelos de Kristy foi ganhando uma tonalidade laranja, depois vermelho, e por fim, chegando a roxo.

- Srta. Francys! O que você fez com a sua colega?! Dê-me sua varinha imediatamente!- McGonagall veio correndo em direção a Evellyn – Eu não esperava uma atitude dessa vinda de você! Uma Monitora! Onde já se Viu?! – Explodiu McGonagall.

-- x x x --

- O que está acontecendo lá na frente? – Perguntou Lílian curiosa – Ah! Tinha que ser ela!

-Ela quem Lílian? – Perguntou Sirius.

-Evellyn.

Então Sirius se virou e a única coisa que viu foi Kristy com cabelos roxos, saindo correndo que nem louca, para fora do salão principal, e McGonagall vindo ao encontro de Evellyn, que estava com um sorriso e a blusa manchada de suco de abóbora, e sorriu internamente.

-- x x x --

-Professora, a senhora viu que foi aquela bruxa que começou tudo!

- Não chame sua colega assim! (N/a: Ela é o que então?) Eu vi sim que foi ela que jogou suco na Srta. Mais você reagiu. Então só vou devolver sua varinha amanhã, e a Srta. vai ganhar uma detenção.

-Mas professora...

-Nem, mas, nem meio, mas! A Srta. Hoffman também vai ganhar uma detenção. Tem sorte de não perder o seu distintivo Srta. Francys.

- Professora, Evellyn só queria revidar o que a Hoffman fez.

-Se quiser continuar desse jeito Sr. Potter, a Grifinória irá perder tantos pontos, que você poderá dizer adeus à taça das casas. E o assunto se encerra aqui. – Disse Minerva se afastando.

-Isso não é justo! – Disse Evellyn.

-Eu sei que não... – Concordou Tiago.

- Já que seqüestraram a minha varinha, você pode tirar essa mancha horrível da minha camisa?

- É... Posso tentar, mais duvido que saia. – Respondeu.

-Como??

-- x x x --

-Bem feito para ela! – Lílian havia transformado Evellyn em uma espécie de inimiga mortal.

-Há!...Bem... Feito... Para... Ela!- Sirius não agüentou nem falar, de tanto que ria. - Olhe... Para... Lá!

-- x x x --

-Espera Eve... - Tiago tentou limpar a camisa de Eve, com a varinha, mais só fez a mancha ficar mais visível, se é que isso era possível.

-O que aquela vaca jogou em mim?

-Bom, Eve, eu acho que é uma Fyretinta.

- Uma o que?

-Isso vende na Zonkos, é um pó, que quando você dilui em água, fica igual a suco de abóbora. Se isso cai na roupa, depois de um tempo ela começa a esquentar, e você vai ficar que nem louco, daí ela pega fogo, vira cinzas, você fica sem camisa e paga o maior mico de sua vida.

-Aquela Barbie me paga!! Mas o que você me sugere??

-Tira a blusa.

-Como eu vou tirar a blusa no meio do Salão Principal Tiago? Heim? Me diz!

-Você vai ter que esperar o pessoal acabar de comer, para o Dumbledore fazer o discurso dele. Enquanto isso, você não pode sair daqui, e até lá, sua blusa já era.

-E como eu vou fazer isso aqui?

- Eu seguro a sua capa, senta de frente para a parede e tira a blusa. Depois põe a capa de novo.

-Aff! Ta bom...

-- x x x --

-Ahn? Sirius? O que... O que está acontecendo? O que é aquilo?

-Aquilo é uma Fyretinta, que vende na Zonkos... - E começou a explicar.

-Ah se fazem isso comigo! Vai apanhar tanto que vai chegar a poder ver Testrálios!

Sirius sorriu internamente, ao lembrar que Tiago havia planejado fazer isso com Lílian.

-Sirius? Sirius!! Quer prestar atenção no que eu digo?!

-Anh? Que?

-Por que você está sorrindo assim Sirius?-Perguntou desconfiada.

-Nada não, coisa minha.

-Hum, sei... Eu finjo que é acredito e você finge que é verdade O.K.?

-- x x x --

Assim, depois de muitos assovios vindo da parte dos garotos, e xingamentos vindos por parte da morena, Evellyn finalmente tirou a blusa, tacando ela no chão para Tiago colocar fogo. Endireitou-se na cadeira e começou a falar:

-Ouça o que eu digo aquela Barbie Anã ainda vai me pagar muito caro por isso.

-Mas você já não pintou o cabelo dela de roxo?- perguntou Tiago

-E você acha mesmo que ela vai se contentar só com isso?- disse Vithor sorrindo

-Exatamente Vithor. Isso foi uma formiguinha perto do que ela merece. A Barbie mexeu com quem não devia. – disse com olhar assassino

-Corrigindo... Ela vem mexendo desde sempre com quem não devia.

-Vocês se conheceram aqui mesmo né?- perguntou Tiago

-Sim. - deu um suspiro e continuou...

-Bom, foi assim...

...Flashback...

Kristy, embora com 11 anos,estava com sua amiga,nos jardins de Hogwarts,caminhando,quando avistou um garoto lindo,conversando com uma garota morena, embaixo de uma das muitas árvores existentes no jardim.E cutucou sua amiga:

-Katy, aquele garoto não é o Sirius Black?

-É sim Krys. Ele é lindo né?- perguntou afoita

-Muito, e não é para se desperdiçar. Mas quem é aquela garota idiota que está com ele?

-Sei lá. Mas não importa. Vamos ficar mais perto. - E começaram a se aproximar de onde os Dois estavam, e Kristy começou a secá-lo com os olhos. Mas ele não a olhava. Tinha percebido ela ali, mas só tinha olhado uma vez. E isso não acontecera com nenhum garoto!!Todos babavam só de olhar para ela. Então, quando eles resolveram andar, tomou uma providência.

-Socorro! Tem um bicho na minha roupa!! - e começou a pular e sacudir a blusa. Lógico que Eve tentou ajudar, mas com o propósito do bicho empurrou Evellyn com tudo no chão. Obvio que ela queria ser ajudada por outra pessoa. E isso não passou despercebido para Eve. Sirius então foi ajudá-la.

-Calma, calma, para de se debater. - e então ela meio que parou, com uma falsa cara de medo no rosto.

-Não tem nenhum bicho.

-Ele deve ter saído então. Bom, meu nome é Kristy Hoffman, muito prazer - disse estendendo a mão.

-Sirius Black - disse apertando-a. – Enquanto isso, Eve assistia á cena, de braços cruzados. Então Kristy dirigiu-se á ela.

-Muito prazer. Você é??

-Evellyn Francys - disse com desgosto - Olha garota, você me empurrou de propósito, e eu não esqueci disso não.

-Eu?? Te empurrar de propósito?Nunca!!

-É Eve ela só tava preocupada com o bicho, não te viu. - disse Sirius

-E você ainda a defende? – disse Eve apontando para Kristy.

-Não estou defendendo, estou dizendo os fatos Eve.

-Você não sabe de nada Sirius!! – A morena disse, e virou-se, começando a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

-O que deu nela?

-Esquece ela Sirius... -disse Kristy

E Eve virando-se para trás, viu o sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Krys. E foi a partir daí que as 2 se tornaram inimigas mortais.

...Fim do Flashback...

-Nossa!!- exclamou Tiago – E isso foi no tempo que você e Sirius eram amigos né?

-É sim.

-Bons tempos, sem gritos, nem escândalos. – continuou Tiago com cara de quem filosofa, fazendo Vithor e Eve rir.

-E você não pode dizer muita coisa não é Sr.Potter?- perguntou inquisitadora.

-Deixa que da minha ruivinha, cuido eu.

-- x x x --

-Anda Sirius! Praticamente todo mundo já subiu! Eu to com sono! Vamos?! – Falou Lílian, fazendo biquinho.

-Ah, ta bom, vamos, mais se eu encontrar o Tiago acordado a culpa vai ser toda sua!

-Ah Sirius! Fala Sério! Você não é capaz de levantar a mão contra mim! Você me ama! E eu sou sua irmãzinha querida! – Falou Lílian já se levantando

- Irmãzinha querida que me odeia então né? Só me dá detenções! – Respondeu Sirius caminhando até a porta.

- Lógico! Se não Papai Noel não vem me visitar no final do ano! Eu tenho que brigar com os meninos maus!

- Pumf! Até Parece!

Já estavam caminhando a algum tempo, quando Remo, que não se manifestara desde o inicio do jantar falou:

- Vocês lembram quando todos nós nos conhecemos e viramos amigos?

- Eu lembro! Foi no 1º dia de aula. Os Sonserinos estavam brigando comigo e me chamando de... De sangue-ruim... – Respondeu Lílian

- Foi ai que juntou todo mundo para te defender, Evellyn, Gabrielly, Alice, Frank, Vithor, Sirius, Tiago e eu.

- Bons tempos aqueles... Sem gritos todas as manhãs, sem "Eu te odeio Potter!" as tardes e sem "Elogios" à noite. – Disse Sirius com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu lembro quando o Pontas e a Lily eram amigos...

- Hey! Dá para parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? E não falem daquele traste perto de mim! Ele me dá nojo!

- O.k.! Não está mais aqui quem disse! – Responderam num uníssono.

-- x x x --

Assim que Lílian entrou no dormitório feminino, certificou-se de que todas estavam dormindo. Deu um suspiro, era difícil ficar sem falar com Evellyn, mais ela precisava aprender a lição! E com esses pensamentos, foi tomar um banho, para ver se esfriava a cabeça.

Assim que saiu do banho, deitou-se em sua cama, pegou seu velho diário enfeitiçado, de dentro da gaveta da cabeceira, fechou o cortinado a sua volta e começou a escrever...

(N/A²: _Itálico_ - Lílian e Sublinhado - Diário)

_Querido diário sabe que tem tempo que eu não escrevo aqui..._

Mais é lógico, você só me procura quando está com problemas, estou realmente indignado!

_Desculpe-me, mas você sabe... Agora eu já estou no sexto ano! Preciso estudar! A vida não é só diversão!_

Mais é lógico que não! Sei disso!Mas mesmo sendo um mero diário, eu tenho sentimentos! E eu posso te comprometer sabia? Eu sei **tudo** o que acontece na sua vida!

_Deixe de se achar o espertinho! Eu aqui precisando de apoio e você ai tirando onda com a minha cara?_

Desculpe-me querida! Não está mais aqui quem falou! Mas diga, quais são as coisas que te afligem dessa vez?

_Eu briguei com a minha melhor amiga, será que eu estou errada? Mas ela tem que entender que não pode continuar mentindo para sempre!_

Era tão mais fácil resolver seus problemas quando você era uma garotinha indefesa e inocente...

_Aff! Fala sério! Não dá para falar com você não! Grande ajuda a sua!_

Não há de que, querida!

E assim o "Diário" fechou-se rapidamente, fazendo Lílian o encarar com raiva.

-Ah! Quer saber? Vou é dormir, é o melhor que tenho a fazer. – Murmurou para si mesma, adormecendo logo depois.

-- x x x --

- Pontas... Pontas... Pontas? Ô Pontas! P (censurado) Pontas! Acorda!

-Que? Hã? Valeu pela maneira carinhosa que você me acordou Remo! – Resmungou Tiago.

- Não há de que... Pensando melhor, acho que amanhã eu poderia jogar água em você, na 4ª eu poderia fazer você flutuar até o salão principal, assim todos veriam como você dorme. Na 5ª... O que eu poderia fazer na 5ª? Bem, não importa, é melhor você levantar logo, por que todo mundo já desceu.

-- x x x --

-Lily, acorda.

-Não mãe, eu to com sono! Só mais cinco minutinhos!

-Lily! Acorda você já perdeu duas aulas! – Chamou Gabrielly novamente, com um sorriso no rosto, sabia que nem doida Lílian seria capaz de matar uma aula se quer.

-Que? AHHH! SOCORRO! – Lily começou a correr.

-Calma Lily! Eu tive que apelar, você já estava até me chamando de mãe! – Falou exibindo uma careta.

- Ahn? Ah! Que bom! Eu me enforcaria se perdesse uma aula, quanto mais duas! Obrigada Gaby!

-Disponha, mais anda logo, eu estou te esperando lá em baixo.

-O. K. eu já vou descer.

-- x x x --

Quando Tiago estava descendo as escadas, exibiu logo um sorriso, havia avistado a "sua ruivinha".

-Bom dia meu anjo!

- Só se for para você Potter! E é EVANS!

-Muito obrigada, agora meu dia será ótimo ruivinha!

-Dá pra ser ou ta difícil? É EVANS! Quer que eu soletre?

-Não, muito obrigado, eu fui alfabetizado!

Lily bufou, e saiu do salão comunal andando rápido. E Tiago ainda sorrindo resolveu deixa-la.

-- x x x --

No salão principal, Evellyn estava conversando com Vithor.

-Qual... É... Nos... prim... aul...? – Eve disse mastigando uma torrada

-O que?

- Qual... é ... nos... prim... Aul...?

-Sabe, eu não sei decifrar códigos, então, é melhor você engolir primeiro.

-Qual é nossa primeira aula?! – Desse engolindo a torrada

- Ah ta! Agora sim Srta. Francys! Transfiguração, mas não fica toda contentinha não, que depois tem duas de história da magia.

-Ah não! NÃO! Eu já começo o dia assim? Com aquele fantasma idiota?

-É.

-Mer...

-- x x x --

-Todos sentados em seus lugares! Agora! – Gritou McGonagall

-Potter, venha à minha mesa, por favor.

-Olha professora, eu i ainda /i não fiz nada hoje! – Disse com as mãos para o alto.

-Venha logo!

Tiago caminhou até a mesa da professora e perguntou:

-Que foi tia Mimi?

-Professora McGonagall, Potter.

-Que seja!

-Tenho uma noticia que acho que você vai gostar...

-O que professora?

-Você foi nomeado capitão do time de quadribol. – Disse Minerva sorrindo

-É sério? Não acredito!! – Disse Tiago começando a pular no meio da sala dizendo: Eu sou D+! Eu sou D+!

-Acalme seus ânimos Potter! Comporte-se! Você está numa sala de aula!

-É que eu to feliz professora!

-Tudo bem, agora sente-se!

- Brigada tia Mimi! – disse ele beijando-a na bochecha.

-Potter! – Disse Minerva observando Tiago pulando até seu lugar. Remo sorriu internamente, o Maroto jamais mudaria.

-O que aconteceu? Os sonserinos serão expulsos da escola? – Perguntou Evellyn

-Melhor!

- O que pode ser melhor do que isso?

- Três palavras: Eu, Capitão e Quadribol!

- O que? – Disse levantando - Impossível! Por que EU não fui nomeada capitã do time?

-Por que EU sou o apanhador, e todos sabem que o apanhador é a alma do time!

-Ai Tiago, que conversa fiada!! Quem faria os pontinhos do time se não fossem os artilheiros, heim?

-De qualquer modo, quem acaba com a partida é o apanhador Eve.

-O Senhor e a Srta. Poderiam sentar-se por que eu quero continuar minha aula! – Disse McGonagall

-Faça bom proveito do cargo Potter. – Disse Eve se sentando de cara amarrada.

-Não fui eu que escolhi isso sabia? – Disse Tiago sentando ao seu lado.

-...

Então minerva começou a dar a aula. Enquanto isso Tiago estranhando o silêncio de sua amiga, escreveu um bilhete para ela:

T: Por que está com essa cara?

E: É a única que eu tenho

T: Não vai dar uma de Sirius Black agora não é?

E: Não me compare com aquela coisa!

T: Mas é com ele que você está parecendo agora!

E: Não enche.

T: Eve me diz por que você está assim!!

E: O problema é que você deveria pensar menos em você Tiago. Nós somos uma equipe, e você tem que entender que o quadribol não depende só do apanhador, nem dos artilheiros. Depende de todos.- e mandou para Tiago.Ela não estava nem um pouco feliz por estar dizendo aquilo ao maroto.Mas ele tinha que entender, e tinha "escolhido" aquele meio para faze-lo.

Tiago ao receber o papel, ficou meio atordoado. Afinal era tudo que Lily sempre dizia dele, e agora até Eve pensava isso dele. Releu o papel várias vezes, e concluiu que tudo era verdade. Mas ia concertar isso, ah se ia. Assim, despertou de seus devaneios ao escutar o sinal, saindo da sala rapidamente, deixando uma Eve atordoada para trás.

-O que deu no Tiago?- perguntou Vithor para Evellyn

-Ele só soube da verdade Vithor. Mas de uma maneira nada agradável.

-- x x x --

Já eram 4 da tarde e Sirius estava atrás de Lílian e a encontrou debaixo da sombra de uma árvore.

-Lílian até que enfim!

-O que foi Sirius - perguntou fechando o livro que lia.

-Você quer assistir a treino de quadribol?

-Sirius, desculpa, mas tenho que terminar de ler esse livro hoje.

-Ah Lílian! Por favor!!

-Tadinho do Siriusinho, está com medo de ficar sozinho?

-Eu não estou com medo de ficar sozinho! – Respondeu

-Aham... Sei...

-Sério, por favor – disse com a famosa cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Eu não caio mais nessa não! Mas tudo bem. Eu vou.

-- x x x --

O time já estava reunido no vestiário se preparando para o treino. Tiago sendo o novo capitão queria dar um discursinho básico.

Faziam parte do time: Tiago como Apanhador, Sirius e Vithor como Batedores, Evellyn e mais duas garotas do 7º ano como Artilheiras e Henrique Wood como goleiro. Tiago que estava um pouco mais a frente do time começou a falar, olhando rapidamente na direção de uma morena de cara amarrada.

- Bom gente, como vocês perceberam, fui nomeado o capitão do time, já que o Rick terminou Hogwarts. Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria dizer que somos uma equipe. Todos aqui são importantes para o time.

O que seria do time se não tivesse os artilheiros para marcar nossos pontos? E os goleiros para impedir que os adversários também façam pontos? O que faríamos sem os batedores que impedem que os balaços batam nas nossas cabeças? – Nesse ponto todos riram. – E se não fosse o apanhador para acabar com a partida, e levar nossa equipe à vitória? Todos nós temos papeis importantes aqui, e sei que todos nós cumprimos muito bem esse papel. Agora vamos lá para fora, treinar muito para conseguir aquela taça para esfregar na cara daqueles Sonserinos idiotas! – Disse fazendo todos rirem novamente.

A maioria das pessoas do time já haviam ido para o campo, menos Tiago e Evellyn.

-Está satisfeita agora Srta. Francys? – Disse cruzando os braços.

-Muito Sr. Potter! –Disse se levantando e indo abraçá-lo. – Que bom que você entendeu Tiago! – Disse quando se separaram.

- Graças a você né?!

Não, eu só dei um empurrãozinho, você que graças a Merlin entendeu tudo o que eu queria dizer.

-Só tenta não me dar um gelo da próxima vez viu?! – Disse brincando.

- Ah!! Também não gosto de brigar com você i maninho /i ! – Disse o abraçando rapidamente. – Agora acho melhor a gente ir, devem estar esperando a gente. –Já ia se dirigindo à saída, quando o garoto agarrou seu braço.

- Sabe, a senhora ainda tem que fazer as pazes com certa ruiva.

- Isso não é hora para a gente falar disso.

- Não fuja do assunto mocinha!

- Eu não estou fugindo! Nós que já estamos atrasados! –Disse puxando o garoto para fora.

-- x x x --

-Lily! Que milagre é esse? –Disse Remo

- O que?

-Você aqui no treino de quadribol!

-Ah é! O Si me chamou...

-Já vi que alguém vai ficar com ciúmes quando souber que você está chamando o Almofadinhas de "Si"

-Fala sério! O Sirius é como um irmão que eu nunca tive, e além do mais, ele é muito galinha! – Disse fazendo Remo rir.

Depois de algum tempo, o treino havia acabado, e Sirius vinha ao encontro de Lílian.

- Oi Li! – Disse abraçando-a

- Eca Sirius! Você está todo suado!

- É mesmo? Nem reparei!

-Ah seu cachorro! Você fez de propósito não foi?

-Desculpa, eu não agüentei! –Disse rindo.

-Tá bom, mas agora vamos entrar! –Disse Lílian, e os três seguiram conversando animadamente.

-- x x x --

Assim, os marotos e as garotas jantaram ainda separados, e rumaram para o salão comunal. Antes eles costumavam sentar nos sofás e conversar até tarde, mas agora estavam separados, e se sentavam em lugares distantes. Remo já estava cheio disso, e falava com Sirius e Lílian:

-Gente, vocês tem que parar com essa bobagem sabia? Isso já está ficando ridículo! – Os outros não responderam – Você Sirius, vai falar com o Tiago hoje, e eu mesmo vou garantir isso.

-Ele que venha falar comigo Aluado!

- Não importa quem vai falar com quem! Vocês não são mais crianças!

-Concordo plenamente! –Disse Lílian

-E você dona Lílian, não fica muito atrás não!

- Eu não vou falar com ela Remo!

- Eu sei, não adianta insistir, você e ela são cabeças duras demais, e orgulhosas também!

- Não sou não! – Defendeu-se

- Sei... – Disse Sirius

-- x x x --

- Sirius? Eu quero falar com você... – Falou Tiago se aproximando.

-Diga!

- Aqui não né!

-Lílian? Vamos lá à biblioteca fazer aquele trabalho!-Disse Remo

-Que trabalho? Eu quero ficar aqui vendo o Potter pedir desculpas, isso é uma cena inédita!

- Lílian! –Repreendeu.

-Aff! Ta bom!

Quando os dois saíram, Tiago começou a falar:

- Eu queria pedir desculpas Sirius.

- Quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu Tiago, eu agi de forma estúpida e infantil.

- Marotos novamente?

- É para responder?Disse Tiago sorrindo

-- x x x --

-Ai, que saco! Não tem nada para fazer! –Disse Evellyn Conversando com Vithor em um dos sofás no salão comunal.

-Eu tenho uma coisa para fazer.

- O que?? –Perguntou animando-se

-Dormir! – Disse Vithor se levantando

-Não acredito! São 11h horas ainda!

- Eu to com sono ué! – Vithor disse se abaixando e dando um beijo na bochecha da garota.

-Boa noite.

-Boa... – Respondeu desanimada.

Assim que o garoto subiu, deixando uma Eve entediada para trás, a garota ouviu o retrato da Mulher Gorda girar, e entrar por ela duas garotas que ela mais tinha nojo no mundo.

- Barbie anã! Quanto tempo! Curtiu o novo visu?

- Roxo não combina comigo querida.

-Esse é justamente o espírito da coisa!

- Eu não esqueci do que você fez comigo Francys. E isso não vai ficar assim!

- Só faltava a vaca da Evans aqui né? – Disse Kataryn.

- É Katy, mas as duas princesinhas estão brigadas né? – Disse para Eve.

-Isso não é da sua conta Hoffman!

- Olha! Toquei na sua ferida Francys??

- Perdão amor da minha vida! Mais lave a boca antes de falar de nós! – Disse Lílian com sarcasmo.

- Lílian? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Fala sério Evellyn! Acha que uma besteira daquelas iria nos separar?...

- Own! Que cena linda! – Zombou Kataryn

- Mas afinal, qual das duas vai ser a primeira?- Disse Lílian já lançando um feitiço em Kataryn, que foi atingida em cheio na barriga.

- Sua sague-ruim! Eu te mato!- Disse Kataryn tentando se levantar em vão, já que avia sido atingida novamente.

Logo, Kristy que estava brigando com Eve havia caído no chão, juntando-se à Kataryn. – Que já havia caído há muito tempo.

-Srta. Francys! – Disse McGonagall correndo em direção a Evellyn e Lílian.

-Mer... – Sussurrou Evellyn

- Srta. Francys! Você de novo! Eu não acredito que... – Pausou reparando em Lily – Srta. Evans! Até você! Merlin vocês duas são monitoras! Deveriam dar o exemplo! 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória e detenção para as duas. Depois digo o local, data e com quem terão. - Disse já se retirando – Ah, e, por favor, tirem essas garotas daqui.

As duas garotas viraram-se uma para a outra, com olhares maníacos, e disseram num uníssono:

-Não!! – E subiram para o dormitório rindo.

Lílian e Evellyn chegaram ao dormitório rindo muito, e quase acordando as outras garotas do quarto.

- Ahn... Lí? – Disse virando-se para a outra

- Ah, tudo bem Eve.

- Espera ai! Você andou praticando Legimência de novo! Isso não vale!

-Ah, desculpa, eu não resisti à tentação!


	5. Surpresa!

**Quando os segredos se revelam**

**Capítulo 3 – Surpresa!**

No dia seguinte, o sol raiava brilhante no horizonte, e a luz transpassava pela janela do dormitório das meninas, enquanto certa ruiva já estava de pé preparando-se para a guerra matinal: Acordar Evellyn!

Eram a mesma coisa todas as manhãs, a garota dormia que nem pedra, e haja tempo até ela acordar. Desse modo ela era sempre a ultima a sair do quarto. As outras ocupantes já estavam acordadas, Alice no banho, e Gaby sentada em sua cama.

— Ai meu Merlin, isso vai demorar... — Disse Lily.

- Você já devia ter se acostumado Lily. – Respondeu Gaby sorrindo.

- Quem disse que eu não me acostumei? Mais que é chato é...

- Tá, agora corda logo ela. São 07h15min já. – Assim, Lily se dirigiu até a cama de sua amiga suspirando.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Todos já estavam na sala comunal esperando Evellyn há algum tempo, quando Tiago resolve perguntar:

- Onde está a Eve hein?

- O que você acha Potter? – Disse Lílian revirando os olhos. – Ela está lá em cima se arrumando... Como sempre! Segundo ela, não pode decepcionar os fans. - Disse revirando os olhos novamente, e completando mentalmente disse: - Tão perua quanto o Potter!

Uma voz em sua cabeça falou: Eu ouvi isso Lily! – Era a voz da Evellyn, em sua mente.

"Ahn?"

"Eu disse que ouvi o que você acabou de dizer."

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir para você não entrar mais na minha mente?"

"Foi você que não fechou, não tenho culpa!"

"Aff" – Pensou Lily fechando sua mente.

- Lily, você ta bem? – Perguntou Sirius

- Estou sim, por quê?

- Ta falando sozinha é? – Zombou ele.

-Ué, qual o problema? Não posso falar com meus pensamentos não? – Disse sorrindo internamente.

-Cara, a Evellyn é mais parecida com o Almofadinhas do que eu pensava! – Disse Tiago sorrindo, se referindo a demora da garota para se arrumar.

-Hey! Eu estou aqui sabia? – Exclamou Sirius com falsa indignação, afinal, gostou do que Tiago dissera... E muito.

A resposta de Tiago foi interrompida por alguém que descia as escadas, e dizendo logo em seguida:

- Cheguei!!! – Falou Eve sorrindo.

- Ih! Chegou à louca! – Disse Lily.

- Hey! Até parece que você não é louca, Srta. Evans! – Respondeu Evellyn

- Eu não sou louca!

- Ah não! Imagina! Falando sozinha e nem é louca! – Disse Sirius forçando-a a fazer uma careta.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

A primeira aula do dia era de feitiços, e Eve como sempre, esquecera algo no dormitório.

- Lily! Vamos voltar!

- O que você esqueceu hoje? – Disse Lily. – E depois diz que não é cabeça de vento!

- Mentira! ... Ta bom! Eu esqueci o livro de novo!

- AH! Mereço! OK vamos...

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, na sala de feitiços, todos estavam esperando o professor, quando Eve e Lily cruzaram a porta meio ofegantes, e olhando a sala, viram que não tinha lugar, pois elas costumavam se sentarem juntas. Remo estava com Gaby, Vithor com Pedro e Alice com Frank. Restavam apenas dois lugares, "coincidentemente" ao lado de Sirius e Tiago.

-Sirius, será que você poderia ir lá sentar com o Potter, para eu fiar sentada com a Evellyn? – Perguntou Lily

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Por que não to a fim.

- O que?! – Disse Lily se Exaltando.

- Deixa Lily, eu sento com o Tiago e você senta com esse traste ai. - Falou Eve.

-Bem que você gosta dos beijos desse traste aqui né Eve? – Respondeu Sirius apontando para si mesmo.

- E você bem que gosta de receber joelhadas "lá" não é Black? – Disse ela sentando-se com Tiago, enquanto Sirius fazia uma careta. Essa não era uma lembrança muito boa.

Flashback

Evellyn embora no 5º ano, caminha sozinha lendo atentamente um pergaminho. Ela havia ficado para trás, para tirar uma dúvida de Transfiguração com a professora McGonagall. Estava andando tranquilamente, quando um par de braços fortes a puxa para uma sala, tampando sua boca. Quando ela viu quem era o sujeito, só pode dizer:

- Mas o que você... - Mas foi interrompida com um selar de lábios do rapaz. Ela se debatia, esperneava, mas não adiantava, ele era muito mais forte que ela. Foi então que num segundo, o rapaz que estava à sua frente, dá um grito abafado, e cai sentado no chão, gemendo de dor, com as mãos entre as pernas, enquanto a morena ria da cena.

- Por que... Você... Fez... Isso Eve?

- Para você aprender a não mexer com quem não deve Black! – E saiu da sala, sorrindo vitoriosa, deixando um Sirius estendido no chão, porém com um sorriso no rosto.

Fim do Flashback

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

O pequeno professor Flitwick acabava de se sentar à mesa, e disse com sua voz esganiçada:

- Bom dia queridos alunos! Hoje faremos um trabalho em duplas... – O Pequeno professor foi interrompido por vários alunos, que olhavam freneticamente para seus colegas, combinando seus pares. O professor esperou a barulheira acabar, e continuou: - Porém, eu já separei as duplas, são elas:

Remo Lupin e Severo Snape, Vithor (sobrenome) e Lucio Malfoy, Alice Monaghan e Jéssica Parkinson, Frank Longbotton e Bellatrix Black...

O professor continuou a lista, até os últimos nomes:

- Evellyn Francys e Sirius Black e por ultimo... Vejamos... Ah! Sim! Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

Lílian olhou indignada para trás com cara de desespero em busca do olhar de sua amiga que agora estava com uma cara que parecia que tinha visto um monte de baratas nojentas. Mas ao olhar para o lado da garota, viu Tiago que sorria que nem um idiota para ela. Fez uma cara feia e logo se pronunciou:

-Professor!! O senhor não pode pedir para que eu faça trabalho com o Potter. Professor ele só vai ficar de bobeira, não vai fazer nada. - Daí Eve também se fez presente na conversa se levantando:

-Porque o senhor não troca a gente de dupla?Eu fico com a Lily e o Tiago com o Black. - disse ela se pondo do lado da amiga.

-Black e Potter só causam desastres quando juntos. Não muito obrigado. - disse o professor com cara de quem se lembra de uma coisa muito ruim.

-Mas Professor...

- Nem, mas nem meio, mas. As duplas já estão decididas Srta.Francys. Agora por favor, queira se sentar ao lado do Sr.Black. -disse Flitwick. Então Evellyn de cara amarrada sentou ao lado de um Sirius sorridente, que poderia até passar mal de tanto rir.

-Não sei o que isso tem de engraçado Black.

-Hahaha... Tudo... Tudo mesmo... haha... – disse Sirius, fazendo a morena ao seu lado revirar os olhos e olhar para trás, para verificar o estado de sua amiga, que estava com cara de poucos amigos ao lado de um Tiago em estado lastimável igual ao do moreno ao seu lado. E olhou para frente novamente, suspirando e murmurando:

-Essa vai ser uma longa aula.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

O professor estava dando a parte teórica da aula e ensinando a serventia do feitiço, qual o movimento e etc... Mais o nosso quarteto maravilhoso, estava mais que entediado, pois já conheciam o feitiço de có. Mesmo assim, Lily e Evellyn anotavam o máximo que podiam. Sirius, que estava entediado ao lado da morena, decidiu irrita-la um pouco. (N/a²: Pouco... Sei... ¬¬) Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a rabiscar furiosamente. Quando acabou, dobrou e colocou no colo de Eve.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Evellyn estava entediada e com sono, fazendo algumas anotações, quando sentiu algo roçar em sua perna, o que provocou um enorme arrepio em sua espinha. Quando olhou para baixo, viu a mão de Sirius colocar um papel em seu colo. Bufou e pegou o papel.

O que eu to fazendo pegando um papel do Black?

Você está fazendo isso por que essa aula está chata e você sabe tudo - Respondeu sua consciência.

Pêra ai, eu to falando com a minha consciência?

É lógico! Já estava na hora de você falar comigo. Já vai fazer 16 anos!

Ta, já chega!

Evellyn abriu o papel, vendo ali um cachorro "enorme" desenhado, preto, latindo na direção dela e erguendo a patinha fazendo manha. Logo depois, ela escreveu:

(N/A²: E: Evellyn e S: Sirius)

E: Ta maluco garoto?

S: Que foi? Não gostou do meu cachorrinho não?

E: ¬¬

S: Ah! Ele ficou muito lindo, puxou a mim, fala sério!

Ao ler essa parte Evellyn não escondeu o sorriso, que deixou Sirius babando, pois o que ele menos esperava era que a garota sorrisse para ele. Está bem, não foi para ele, mais foi dele! E isso era um grande avanço.

E: Razoável...

S: O que está acontecendo Merlin! A Srta. Monitora está deixando de prestar atenção na aula para conversar por papel comigo. (N/A²: Grande Ilusão. ¬¬)

E: Não seu idiota, eu já sei essa matéria, e estou com muito sono para prestar atenção.

S: Ai meu Merlin! Vai chover hoje!

E: ¬¬ Muito engraçado.

S: Bem que a gente podia fazer isso todo aula né? cara de cachorro pedindo colo

E: Nem em seus sonhos Black. E além do mais, existem milhões de garotas dispostas a atender seu pedido.

S: Mais eu só quero você Eve.

E: Não se pode ter tudo Black!

S: Eve! É sério. Por que você não acredita em mim? Dando de Lílian Evans?

E: ...

S: Agora não escreve nada né?! Ok, lá fora a gente termina essa nossa conversinha.

E: Eu não tenho nada que conversar com você black.

Evellyn mandou o papel para o garoto, e quando percebeu que ele iria responder, ela puxou o papel da mão dele, o amassou e queimou. Então ele indignado, pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho, só que bem menor e escreveu:

S: Você não pode e nem vai continuar fugindo de mim Eve.

Após ler o papel, Eve repetiu o mesmo ato de amassar e queima-lo. E assim, os dois permaneceram calados o resto da aula.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Tiago estava entediado, admirando sua ruivinha, quando sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça. Era a miniatura de um hipogrifo feito de papel. Quando "desdobrou o animal", viu a seguinte mensagem escrita com a letra de Sirius:

"Não baba não Pontas!" – Após ler isso, começou a escrever:

"Não estou babando, diferente de você, que se puder, só falta se afogar em um mar de babas!"

"Mar de babas? Ta viajando, só pode! Que falta de criatividade Pontas!" – Quando o papel chegou novamente na mesa de Tiago, Lílian o pegou rapidamente.

- Potter! Vê se cresce! E fica quieto! – Sussurrou Lílian.

Tiago pegou rapidamente um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:

"Que foi? Eu não estou fazendo nada! Sou um anjo!" – Disse fazendo uma cara angelical, não muito convincente quando Lílian o olhou.

"Aham! Sei! Mas Potter, que letra é essa?"

"Oh meu Merlin! Será que é a minha letra? Hein? Será?"

"Letra de Gay!" - Escreveu Sirius, que havia pegado o papel, usando o feitiço accio.

Lílian – "Sirius?! Que invasão é essa?".

Tiago – "É! Que invasão é essa?".

Sirius – "Aqui está chato! Quero participar dessa conversa tão interessante! E vocês pareciam estar se dando tão bem!".

Evellyn – "Que romântico! ¬¬".

Lílian – "Bando de idiotas!".

Tiago – "Isso ai Lily! Bota moral!".

Lílian – "Fica quieto Potter!".

- O que é isso em suas mãos Senhorita Evans? – Perguntou o professor.

- Err... Isso o que? – Disse empurrando o papel para Tiago.

- Sr. Potter! Dê-me esse papel!

- Que papel Professor? Acho que o Senhor está tendo alucinações! – Disse Tiago que havia sumido com o papel.

- Eu não estou tendo alucinações Sr. Potter! E eu sinto muito Srta. Evans, mais se a senhorita continuar a passar papeizinhos em minha aula terei que dar uma advertência a você. – O professor ao dizer isso deixou uma ruiva praticamente da cor dos cabelos.

- Sim senhor – Disse Lílian

- Muito bem, agora vamos aproveitar os poucos minutos que nos restam.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Já estavam no mês de outubro, dia 11 precisamente... Aniversário de Evellyn. A garota fazia 16 anos. Como sempre ela era a ultima a sair do dormitório, mas o que ela achou estranho foi que Lílian não a acordara dessa vez, e que não havia ninguém no quarto. Deixou para lá, e foi tomar seu banho com certa pressa.

Quando terminou, foi descendo as escadas, já preparando o seu gritinho clássico: "Oi Gente!!". Quando chegou ao final da escada disse:

- Oi Gen... – Sua foz foi morrendo, quando parou bruscamente completando baixinho – te... – Não havia ninguém ali. Nenhum dos seus amigos. Mas ela não conseguia entender por quê. Eles sempre a esperavam. Mas mesmo assim desceu. Com certeza eles desceram para não se atrasarem, por que desta vez o atraso dela fora um pouco maior. Chegando ao salão principal, avistou seus amigos no meio da mesa. Todos conversando enquanto comiam. Chegando perto pode ver que não tinha um único espaçinho para ela sentar. Ignorando fato, foi falar com eles.

-Ah! Hoje vocês não me esperaram né? – Mais não obteve resposta.

Então se voltou para Gaby.

- Gaby, será que você não podia chegar um pouquinho para o lado pra eu sentar?

- Ah Francys, desculpe, mais eu estou conversando com a Lily.

- Então chega para o lado, para a Lily chegar pro lado e eu sentar.

- Não dá não. – Então Eve resolveu recorrer a Tiago.

- Tiago, será que não da pra você chegar para o lado para eu sentar?

- Eu estou conversando com o Sirius.

- MERLIN DO CÉU, SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA ALGUÉM CHEGAR PRO LADO PRA EU SENTAR? – Exaltou-se

- Tem um lugar ali do lado sabia? – Disse Tiago

Essa foi a gota d'água para ela. Andou até o inicio da mesa, que estava desocupada e sentou algumas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Não entendia o porquê de estarem fazendo aquilo com ela, e justo no seu aniversário!

Enquanto isso, no meio da mesa:

- Seu Veado idiota! Você a fez chorar!!- Reclamou Sirius

- É eu sei Almofadinhas, e você acha que eu gosto disso? Mais pode ter certeza que a noite ela nem vai se lembrar.

-Eu não acredito que concordei em fazer isso com minha melhor amiga! – Falou Lily

- Se a gente não fizesse você não iria agüentar e iria contar tudo para ela Lily!

- Eu não!!

- Sei...

- Mais isso é crueldade sabia? Não é nada legal fazer isso com ela sabia? E justamente hoje?

- Mas agora que já começamos, vamos até o fim. – Respondeu Tiago.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Todos já haviam subido para suas salas comunais depois do jantar, os corredores estavam praticamente desertos. Evellyn caminhava distraída, e muito triste pelo fato de seus amigos terem ignorado-la o dia inteiro, quando ouve alguém a chamando de longe:

- Monitora! Monitora Francys! Monitora! – Uma pequena garotinha do primeiro ano, da grifinória, vinha correndo em sua direção. Parou ofegante e disse:

-Monitora! A tia ruiva! Ela está em perigo!

- Calma! De quem você está falando?

- A monitora Evans! Ela está lá no salão comunal! Ela está com cortes fundos pelo corpo todo! E está com hemorragia! Está sangrando muito!

As duas saíram correndo, estavam muito longe do dormitório, Evellyn corria o máximo que podia, estava cansada, mais precisava chegar lá! Tinha que ajudar Lílian.

Parou bruscamente, dando de cara com o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Levantou-se e disse a senha.

-Lílian? Lílian? Você está aqui? – Evellyn não conseguia ver nada, a sala estava imersa em um completo silêncio, e com todas as luzes apagadas. – Ah! Que burrice! – Disse Procurando a sua varinha.

- Está procurando isso? – Disse a garotinha, que tinha a varinha de Evellyn segura em suas mãos.

-Sua pirralha! Me devolve isso! – Evellyn estava preocupada, começou a ouvir gemidos, e a voz de Lílian pedindo ajuda.

Ela foi atrás da garotinha, mas naquela penumbra não dava para enxergar nada, então desistiu de ir atrás de sua varinha e foi procurar por Lily. Pelo fato de estar cega pelo escuro, tropeçou em algo.

Quando caiu, sentiu coisas quebrarem em baixo de si, e foi atingida de todas as direções, pareciam... Ovos? Não, ela só podia estar ficando maluca. Quem estaria jogando ovos nela?Não dando importância, levantou-se rapidamente, continuando a correr logo em seguida. Quando chegou ao meio da sala, ouviu alguma coisa no teto, para logo em seguida algo cair na sua cabeça, algum tipo de pó, mas muito, muito mesmo, que até a fez cair no chão, dando frenéticos gritos. Quando tentou se levantar, algo terrível aconteceu...

Várias pessoas jogaram-se sobre ela gritando "Surpresa"!

Depois do "abraço" em grupo, Eve se recuperando do susto começou a dizer;

-Ai gente, é sério não precisava de nada disso. -falou ela

-Lógico que precisava Eve. -continuou Vithor

-Você é muito importante para todos nós. A gente nunca iria deixar que seu aniversário passasse em branco. - respondeu Tiago sorrindo

-Vocês não querem que eu chore agora querem?- disse Eve sorrindo, mas secando algumas lágrimas que escorriam em sua face.

-Ahhhhhh!!!!! – disseram todos em uníssono, se reunindo para um novo abraço em torno da garota. Depois que todos se dissiparam, a morena falou:

-Mas não pensem que eu vou esquecer esse banho de farinha e ovo tão facilmente não ok?- disse sorrindo

-Ah!Se não fizéssemos isso não ia ter graça - disse Tiago com cara de anjo.

-Ah é Tiago??- disse a morena conjurando um saco de farinha e ovos e acertando em Tiago em cheio.

-GUERRA DE FARINHA!!!!!!!!- gritou Sirius, fazendo as luzes do salão comunal obterem um tom meio avermelhado, fazendo todos ficarem meio no escuro, acertando farinha e ovos em tudo que viam pela frente...

Eve estava agachada perto do sofá, e viu alguém que parecia – se muito com Sirius e foi ao seu encontro. Chegando perto, quebrou um ovo bem no cabelo dele, esfregando bem aquela "gosma" naqueles fios negros. Sirius virou-se com cara de assassino-brincalhão, e vendo quem era,disse:

-Pode deixar que eu vou deixar o seu cabelinho cheirosinho, assim igual ao meu ok Eve? – Evellyn ao ouvir isso, começou a correr gritando que nem uma louca: Meu cabelo não, meu cabelo não!!Mas num movimento rápido Sirius chegou até a garota, pegando em seu braço.

-Ah! Peguei!! – mas ao dizer isso,a garota tropeçou em alguma coisa não identificável e estava caindo,carregando o maroto junto. Sirius vendo isso inverteu as posições, ficando por baixo, para não machucar as costas de sua amada. Caiu com tudo no chão.Depois de 2 segundos,os 2 começaram a rir,escandalosamente,e só por causa de um tombo!Sirius, depois de um tempo, fora o primeiro a perceber a distância perigosa em que estavam. Eve ao perceber isso também parou de rir instantaneamente. E mergulhou nos olhos azuis do maroto.

"Ele tem olhos tão lindos...".

"Eve, pára ele é o Black, é o Black!" E assim permaneceram um encarando o outro. A respiração de Eve começava a ficar descompassada, ela queria sair dali, mas é como se o corpo não obedecesse. Assim,Sirius começou a aproximar o rosto,e aproximar mais,e mais,até que... Um ovo acerta em cheio a cabeça de Evellyn, fazendo-a olhar para trás, depois de recuperada do choque, e viu Tiago sorrindo que nem um débil.

-Eu vou te pegar Tiago - falou Eve,conjurando muitos ovos e se levantando,começando a correr atrás do garoto, deixando um Sirius atordoado para trás.

-Nota da noite: Me lembrar de matar o Pontas mais tarde. Aquele Veado safado!-murmurou, entrando novamente na brincadeira.

Depois de certo tempo, pareciam ter sido minutos, o nosso grupo maravilha estava esgotado. Todos estavam deitados, esparramados pelo chão, do agora imundo Salão Comunal. Então Eve começou dizendo:

-Aii... To morta...

-Sério?Então é melhor guardar suas energias, porque ainda tem mais – respondeu Tiago.

-Tem é? – disse a morena levantando a cabeça

-Tem sim. Por isso é melhor você e as garotas subirem para se arrumarem para a festa daqui a pouco. Eu e os marotos vamos dar um jeitinho nisso aqui.

-Festa? – disse Eve, sentando-se como se tivesse levado um choque.

-É festa. E agora todas tratem de subir. Vamos!!- disse batendo as mãos

-Tá bom papai... – zombou Eve, fazendo voz de criança, deixando o maroto com uma careta no rosto.

Com isso as garotas subiram e os marotos ficaram para dar um deixo na bagunça da sala comunal e logo em seguida rumando à sala precisa, onde seria a festa. Chegando lá, eles começaram a dividir as tarefas.

-Olha, Remo e Pedro vão à cozinha e peguem à comida e as bebidas, Tia...

-Pera, pera aí Almofadinhas. Nós estamos na sala precisa esqueceu? – disse Remo

-Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é pra que vocês dois não fiquem sem fazer nada - falou Sirius com um sorriso amarelo.

-E Tiago, você faz alguma coisa com o Filch para ele não descobrir. Enquanto eu... - fez uma pausa... – Vou arrumar a sala!!

-E por que você tem que ficar com a parte mais fácil heim Sirius? – perguntou Tiago cruzando os braços com olhar indagador

-Por que eu amo a Eve e sei de tudo que ela gosta.

-Olha a declaração em público aqui!!- falou Pedro rindo

-Ai cala a boca Rabicho - disse Sirius

-Tá bom, tá bom, vamos logo com isso. - falou Tiago

- Porque essa festa vai bombar!!!!!! -terminou Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto.


	6. A festa

**Quando os segredos se revelam**

**Capítulo 4 - A festa**

Todos os alunos do 6º ano da Grifinória, que foram convidados para a festa, já estavam esperando no hall do salão comunal, quando Tiago chegou para buscá-los.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

- Potter! Tira essa venda dos meus olhos! – Lily já estava mais do que com raiva da venda que Tiago colocara nela – e em todos os outros.

- Percebeu que só você está reclamando? Todo mundo ta calado! E além do mais, essa venda só sai quando chegarmos lá.

- Ah! É mesmo? Então como eu fiz isso? – Falou Lílian sacudindo a venda no ar.

- O QUE? Como você fez isso?! É impossível! A Eve, que é a Eve, não conseguiu tirar essa venda até agora! Nem eu mesmo consigo!

- Err... E além do mais, você já levou todo mundo! – Disse Lily Tentando disfarçar.

-Anda logo Tiago! – Disse Eve aproveitando que sabia que estava atrás do maroto e empurrando-o.

- Ok! – Disse Tiago passando a mão no cabelo, irritando Lily.

Depois de alguns minutos as garotas e Tiago chegaram á sala precisa. Então Tiago abrindo a porta e dando passagem a um som alto, disse as garotas:

-Sejam bem vindas... – retirando a venda da Evellyn – Já que Lily havia tirado a sua.

Elas, se deparando com uma sala repleta de gente, muitas luzes, e almofadas para todos os lados, que tinha até um Dj, na verdade um aluno do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Evellyn ao ver aquilo ficou sem palavras.

-Ai Merlin! Obrigada á todos gente! Obrigada por terem se lembrado e por terem feito essa festa maravilhosa para mim.

-E como esqueceríamos heim?- disse Alice sorridente ao lado de Frank. Agora vamos entregar os presentes!- disse animada.

-Esse é meu e de Frank. - disse Alice, entregando-a um pequeno embrulho.

-Ai! Obrigada Lice! – disse a abraçando, e depois agradecendo a Frank, o abraçando também.

Evellyn abriu o embrulho, e de lá tirou uma linda e delicada pulseira de prata, com seu nome gravado nela.

Ela deu um pulo, e abraçou-os novamente.

- Gente! Que linda! Não precisava!

- Ta, agora abre o meu! – Disse Gaby sorrindo.

Quando Eve abriu o minúsculo pacote, viu um lindo pingente, em forma de piano.

- Não! Não Gaby! Me diz que não é...

- É sim! Aquele pingente enfeitiçado, que se transforma em um instrumento de verdade!

- Valeu Gaby! Te amo garota! Como você sabia?

- Impossível não perceber né Eve? Você passou as férias inteiras falando nesse pingente! – Respondeu Lily.

- E você Lily, o que vai me dar? Hein?

- Nada!

- QUE?

- Eta! Calma! – Disse Lily – Potter! – Lily falou estalando os dedos.

- Hey! Eu não sou cachorro não, para você estalar os dedos e eu obedecer!

- Não, é Veado! – Disse Sirius u.u

- Sirius, meu amiguinho, irmãozinho, fofinho! Cala a boquinha, cala?! – Disse Lily. – Potter, me dá o nosso presente!

- Que? Como assim? Uma frase da Lily, com Potter e nosso, junto? Me explica essa querida!

- A ÚNICA coisa em comum entre nós: você! Não vejo nada de mais nisso!

- Uhum! Sei!

-Parabéns Eve! – Disseram Lily e Pontas ao mesmo tempo em que empurravam um enorme cão preto de olhos azuis para Eve.

- E olha que coincidência! É do tamanho do Sirius! – Sussurrou Lily enquanto Sirius rolava de tanto rir.

-Ai gente obrigada. Ele é lindo... - falou Eve, olhando seu cachorrão!

-Que nome vai dar para ele?-perguntou Gaby sorrindo divertida

-Sirius é claro! Não é Eve? - falou Sirius, quando se recuperou de seu ataque.

-Cala a boca Black! Depois eu vou ver com calma. - Sirius ia responder quando Evellyn o interrompeu se dirigindo a Remo

- Reminho! Meu Amiguinho! Fofinho! Lindinho! Que livro vai me dar dessa vez? – Disse Eve deixando Remo encabulado pelo fato dela já saber o que iria ganhar, afinal, sempre ganhava livros.

-Não reclama não, se não fossem pelos meus livros a Alice e a Gaby iriam tirar zero! – Disse Remo levando dois tapas, dados por Gaby e Alice, ao mesmo tempo em que entregava um fino embrulho à Eve. Quando a garota o abriu, leu na capa:

-Quadribol através dos séculos! Ai valeu Remo eu queria tanto ler esse livro, mas nunca encontro! - disse a morena olhando sorridente para

- Ô falsidade hein? Esse livro nem tem na biblioteca ¬¬ - Sussurrou Lily para si mesma.

Remo que estava um pouco vermelho, e logo depois notando Tiago e Sirius vindo desesperados em sua direção.

-Mas o que fo... - mas nem pode concluir a frase, pois teve o livro arrancado das mãos por Sirius.

-Não acredito isso é uma relíquia! Isso é livro que vale a pena ler!- falava ele folheando o mesmo com Tiago ao seu lado.

-Sabe, eu acho que ele é meu. - falou Eve sarcástica retirando o livro das mãos de Sirius.

- Ai Eve empresta o livro depois pra gente, por favor, por favor? -pediu Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado

-Essa cara não me convence Black. Mas okay, eu empresto quando acabar de ler.

-Aii valeu mesmo Eve! - falou Sirius

-Francys Black! Francys!!

-Que seja.

- Tá agora vamos deixar de lengalenga e curtir a festa? - sugeriu Tiago

-É claro!- concordaram em uníssono. Mas quando Eve estava saindo sentiu alguém puxa-la pelo braço. Quando se virou deu de cara com Sirius.

-Mas o que você... - começou ela

-Calma esquentadinha... -disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto – Só quero conversar com você.

-E por acaso eu tenho alguma coisa pra falar com você Black?

-Olha vamos parar com as brigas por hoje ok?É seu aniversário e eu não quero brigas – disse o maroto vendo a garota que estava em sua frente ficar pensativa. E começou a observar Eve e reparar em como ela estava bonita. A garota usava uma saia, o que era muito raro e uma blusa vermelha de um tecido fino e caída nos ombros,valorizando o colo da garota.O cabelo estava em meia lua, com seus lindos cachos naturais espalhados pelas costas. E acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Evellyn.

-Tudo bem então. Mas só hoje ouviu?-disse apontando o dedo para ele.

-Tá bom! – disse sorridente. Mas vamos lá pra fora, o som tá muito alto aqui. – E assim saíram, indo para uma das muitas salas de aulas vazias que estavam ali perto. Chegando lá Eve foi logo perguntando:

-Então, o que quer falar comigo?

-Bom... Eve... Não pense que esqueci de seu presente, lógico nunca esqueceria, mas queria estar sozinho com você para ter dar. Queria comprar uma coisa melhor, mas você deve saber que minha querida família não dá um cicle se quer pra mim. Então comprei isso... Espero que goste... - disse ele tirando uma caixinha do bolso e a entregando para Evellyn. A garota ainda meio atordoada abriu, e lá viu um lindo colar de ouro branco, que tinha um pingente de coração, cravado com pedrinhas pretas.

-Ele... É... Simplesmente... lindo...-disse Evellyn que tinha os olhos brilhando.

-Não é só isso. Esse colar é tipo um Colar das emoções. Quando você o põe, ele ganha um tom avermelhado. De acordo com sua felicidade ou humor, ele é um vermelho flamejante que nem os cabelos da Lily,- nessa parte Evellyn riu- Ou meio fosco se estiver triste.Quer que eu ponha?

-Eh... Claro!-disse a garota, virando-se de costas e levantando o cabelo, deixando sua nuca à mostra o que foi o suficiente para Sirius se segurar e não agarrar ela ali mesmo. Assim o maroto pôs o colar nela, sentindo o delicioso cheiro que emanava dos cabelos negros da morena. Quando Evellyn se virou, Sirius disse inconscientemente:

-Tá linda... - fazendo a garota baixar a cabeça e dar um riso envergonhado.

-Sabe, nem sei como te agradecer. Eu realmente não esperava um presente desses de você sabe...

-Isso só comprova o fato de você não me conhecer bem.

-Prometemos que não teria brigas por hoje lembra?Enfim: Muito obrigada Black, eu realmente amei o colar!É lindo!- disse sorrindo e pondo a mão no mesmo

-Eu sei que você merecia coisa melhor, mas... - nem concluiu, pois foi interrompido pela garota.

-Eu merecia coisa melhor?Que isso Sirius se você chegasse para mim e falasse Parabéns e me desse um abraço já seria de bom tamanho. Não importa o valor do presente e sim da pessoa. Gestos e palavras valem muito mais que um anel de diamantes, ou um colar das emoções se preferir - concluiu sorrindo.

-Mesmo eu não sendo uma das pessoas mais agradáveis para você?Que te enche o saco todos os dias lhe fazendo pedidos para sair?

-Sim. Você pensou em mim não foi?- e o maroto concluiu mentalmente "Como penso todos os dias, horas, minutos e segundos".

-Então é isso que importa, lembrou de mim e isso já basta.

-Brigado Eve. - disse ele meio corado

-Não acredito fiz Sirius Black corar?- ai vai chover!- disse ela rindo

E ele a acompanhando, mas parando instantaneamente quando viu uma luz avermelhada ofuscar sua visão, reparando logo que era o cordão de Evellyn.

-Nossa você está tão feliz assim é?- disse o maroto cruzando os braços. Agora quem estava envergonhada era Evellyn.

-É o que parece né...

-Eve?

-Fala...

-Posso te dar um abraço?- perguntou o maroto. De início o pedido a chocou, mas ela logo confirmou com a cabeça. E os dois se abraçaram. E poderiam ter ficado séculos assim.Eve podia sentir que naqueles braços fortes estava segura.Então se aconchegou um pouco mais no peitoral do maroto, que parecia estar no céu, de tão contente!

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Evellyn e Sirius voltaram para a festa, e encontraram todos (bem quase todos) do nosso querido grupo, SUPER entediados, sentados no chão em uma roda. (Mais precisamente em almofadas.).

- Gente! Isso é uma festa ou o que?

- Ta tão sem graça Eve! O Frank e a Alice estão ali se agarrando, o Remo e a Gaby estão lá do outro lado, melhor deixar eles a sós, o Vithor ta ai com cara de panaca olhando para o teto, e a Lílian ta me ignorando e fingido que eu não existo tudo bem que ela faz isso todo dia, mais assim fica sem graça! – Disse Tiago.

- Tadinho do Tiago Lily! – Disse Eve, se sentando ao lado de Lílian.

- Quem?

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Algumas pessoas estavam dançando, outras conversando, e os nossos amigos na mesma!

- "Eu chamo ou não chamo?!?!?" – Sirius encontrava-se em um dilema, estava em duvida, se chamava ou não Eve para dançar. – "Eu chamo!" – Disse levantando-se, quando...

- Eve! Vamos dançar?! – disse Vithor

- Claro! Vamos!

Sirius se contorcia todo, enquanto via sua amada, querida e idolatrada Eve, dançando com um palerma como o Vithor.(N/A:Quem nos dera ter um palerma lindo desses dançando com a gente )

Quando a música parou de tocar, todos pedem "bis", era essa sua chance!

-Eve! Dança comigo dessa vez?

- Ah... Tudo bem. Te vejo daqui a pouco Vi! - falou Eve voltando para a pista com o maroto. E a música começa a tocar, e por sinal muito dançante. Hips don't lie, da Shakira. Então quando eles chegaram lá, Sirius sussurrou no ouvido de Evellyn:

- Vamos botar fogo nisso aqui? - falou indo logo em seguida para o meio da pista dançando de forma caliente, fazendo todas as garotas presentes vibrarem. Eve não iria deixar isso barato não, indo ao encontro do garoto e dançando junto com ele, no qual todos tinham parado para ver. Aquilo com certeza era fora do comum. Mas quem via os dois, nunca iria imaginar que brigavam tanto. Os dois dançavam em completa sincronia e é lógico, com Sirius Black presente, de maneira muito sensual.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Tiago olhava abobado para Evellyn e Sirius. Não podia acreditar que os dois estavam dançando juntos e DAQUELE jeito. Então ouviu uma ruiva falar ao seu lado:

- Sabe Potter, melhor fechar a boca se não vai entrar mosca - disse num tom divertido e ao mesmo tempo, pondo a mão no queixo do rapaz.

- Você tá vendo o mesmo que eu?

- Sim eu estou. - disse com um sorriso. Estava feliz pelos amigos. Sabia que sua amiga estava começando a amolecer.

- Lílian? Quer dançar? – Perguntou Tiago já se preparando para o fora... Não custava nada tentar.

- Que? Ta doido? Assim eu estrago minha reputação! – Disse Lílian Rindo cada vez mais.

- Então, quer dizer que se não tivesse ninguém aqui, você dançaria?

- Não! Esse garoto tem cada idéia maluca! Oras! Agora é proibido fazer uma piada? – Lílian continuava resmungando depois de algum tempo, enquanto Tiago, a encarava com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Pumft! – Respondeu, olhando para o teto logo em seguida.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

A festa já estava chegando ao fim, eram por volta de uma hora da manhã, quando todos se reuniram em volta de uma enorme mesa.

Já haviam cantado os parabéns e toda aquela coisa, agora Eve já estava cortando o seu enorme bolo de Morango com Leite condensado.

- Para quem vai o primeiro pedaço? – Todos estavam perguntando, fazendo a maior barulheira.

- Para mim é lógico! – Disse Eve enquanto todos diziam "ahhhh" – Brincadeira! Eu to em dúvida! – Disse Evellyn parando para pensar um pouco – Desculpa Tiago e Vithor, mais o primeiro pedaço vai para a Lílian, por que vai que só de vingança ela resolve me matar durante a noite? – Terminou fazendo todos rirem.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Evellyn mal havia acabado de comer o bolo quando Lílian dá um salto dizendo:

- Evellyn! Nós esquecemos daquela coisa! Vai, corre para chamar o Vithor!

-Caraca é mesmo!- disse a morena, indo até Vithor e dizendo algo em seu ouvido, fazendo o garoto se sobressaltar para logo em seguida segui-la. Assim os três saíram de fininho da festa.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Mais tarde, Lílian, Evellyn e Vithor, entravam silenciosamente na Sala comunal da Grifinória. Eram exatamente quatro horas da manhã.

Assustaram-se ao ver dois marotos ainda acordados, sentados em frente à lareira.

- Ham ham! O que vocês fazem chegando a essa hora da manhã heim?!

- Err... – Evellyn tentou responder.

- Não te interessa Potter! Vai cuidar da sua vida! – Disse Lily

- E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo? Cuidando de você! – Respondeu Tiago

- Eve, por favor! Me segura!

- Por quê? Vai desmaiar depois dessas palavras? – Respondeu a outra rindo.

- Não, por que se não eu vou quebrar a sua cara! A sua e daquele garoto!

- Eta! Calminha ai! Eu não fiz nada de mais! – Disse Evellyn fazendo uma cara angelical nada convincente.

- Essa sua carinha aí não me convence!

- Ooooi! Nós ainda estamos aqui sabiam? – Disseram os três garotos juntos.

-Ah! Vai ver se eu to na esquina! – Lílian e Evellyn disseram num uníssono, enquanto subiam as escadas para o dormitório feminino, deixando os garotos com cara de tacho.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

No dormitório masculino, se encontravam dois marotos muito intrigados. Até demais.

-Será que dá pra vocês me contarem por que essas caras de panaca?-disse Remo se referindo á Sirius e Tiago que estavam sentados em suas respectivas camas, muito pensativos.

-Ah já sei! Lílian e Evellyn não são? Só pode ser.

-Não querido Lobinho não é isso não. - respondeu Sirius

-Então o que é?

-Ontem à noite nós vimos Evellyn, Vithor e Lílian entrando na sala comunal ás 4h da manhã.

-Ou seja, eles saíram da festa sem ninguém ver, e aparentemente não contaram á ninguém aonde iam Não acho isso estranho Remo?-completou Sirius olhando o amigo

-Nós sabemos que temos achados as saídas deles a noite estranhas, mas se fosse algo muito importante eles nos contariam. - finalizou Remo, não querendo aprofundar o assunto.

-Mas sabe o que eu acho Aluado?- disse Tiago se levantando e parando em frente ao amigo.

-O que Pontas?

-Que você sabe mais do que quer nos contar. -falou Tiago com olhar indagador.

-O que que Pontas?-gaguejou Remo – Você pode ter bebido só pode.

-Tá Remo a gente não vai mais insistir com você quando você quiser nos contar o que sabe "tamos" aí.

-Mas eu não sei de nada ok?- exaltou-se Remo

-Tá bem Remo. A gente acredita em você.

-Tá agora vou descendo.

-Tá bem a gente já vai-falou Sirius. E quando Remo fechou a porta disse.

-Ele fala e a gente finge que acredita.

-Seja o que for a gente vai descobrir. Ou não me chamo Tiago Potter.

-Tá agora vamos descer que eu to com fome.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

- Hum! Tiago! Sabe o que eu notei? O mapa sumiu ontem à noite!

- Que?! Como?!

- Não sei! Mais que é estranho é! E Muito!

- Ta, para de enrolar e me diz se você já achou! Eu não passei uma noite inteira desenhando para depois você chegar e perder o mapa! – Disse Tiago já se exaltando.

- Calma "ae"! E já achei o mapa! E o mais estranho: estava em baixo da cama do Remo!

- Hummm... Sei! – Disse Tiago sorrindo maliciosamente – E o que você fazia debaixo da cama do Remo hein?!

- Humpt! "Vai ver se eu to na esquina Potter!" – Falou Sirius imitando a Lílian.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

- Eve, não esquece que temos que ir falar com o Prof. Dumbledore.

- Ta okay, mais tarde nós vamos, mais em quanto isso, vai escrevendo a carta... Você tem pergaminho?

- Para que você usa a varinha? Ta precisando voltar para o 1° ano! – Falou Lílian conjurando um pergaminho e uma pena.

"Hogwarts, 12 de Outubro de 2006".

Queridos pai e mãe

Como estão as coisas por ai? Aqui está tudo bem, fizemos uma festa para a Evellyn ontem, o Sirius que decorou a sala, provavelmente pensou em uma sala em que aparelhos "trouxas" funcionem, já que não houve problema nenhum com o som. (lembram daquela sala que lhes contei não?).

Bem, mais o motivo desta carta não é contar sobre a festa. Peço-lhes que me mandem um jornal trouxa todos os finais de semana.

Atenciosamente

Sua filha que os ama muito.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

- Pronto você vai ao corujal comigo?

- Claro.

- Então vamos.


	7. Estranhos sentimentos

**Quando os Segredos se revelam**

**Capítulo 5 – Estranhos sentimentos**

No dia seguinte todos (ou quase) já estavam de pé para mais uma semana exaustiva de aulas. (não para Remo, Eve e Lily).

-Bom dia Remo, Gaby. - dizia Lily ao pé da escada sorridente.

-Bom dia Lily. - Respondeu Remo e completou:

-Mas qual motivo de tanta felicidade?

-Vi o passarinho verde - disse com um sorriso de propaganda da Colgate.

-Ela tá assim desde que acordou. E é um recorde porque até agora não ouvi as palavrinhas Potter, arrogante e galinha. - disse Gaby que estava num dos sofás do Salão Comunal ao lado de Remo.

-Você tinha mesmo que me lembrar que aquele protótipo de gente existe Gaby?- disse Lily, desmanchando seu sorriso e indo se sentar no sofá da frente do "casal".

Mas Gaby nada respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Mas e a Eve cadê?-perguntou Remo

-Preciso mesmo responder?- respondeu Lily, arrancando sorrisos no casal à sua frente. Ficaram ali, conversando quando ouviram passos na escada e logo depois uma voz dizer:

-BOM DIA GENTE!(N/a: nem precisamos dizer quem era né?).

-Continua assim, que até Dumbledore vai ouvir seu Bom Dia Evellyn. - falou Lily massageando os ouvidos.

-Você tá me chamando de escandalosa Lily?

-Não imagina... - disse Lily carregando no sarcasmo.

-Eu não sou escandalosa. - falou Eve com uma cara de santa, tipo Sirius Black nada convincente.

-Nada a declarar. - finalizou a ruiva.

-Mas vem cá, cadê o Tiago e o Black? – Quando Remo ia responder certo moreno de cabelos arrepiados se faz presente.

-Eu to aqui. Mas o Almofadinhas tá dormindo. - disse Tiago com desdém, logo notando um certa ruiva sentada e indo em sua direção.

-Bom Dia meu Lírio!!

-Ele estava ótimo até você aparecer Potter. E quem te deu permissão pra me chamar de Lírio?? Ainda por cima com um pronome possessivo na frente?

-Não finja que não gostou tá bem? – disse ele com um sorriso de derreter qualquer garota se sentando ao lado da ruiva

-Não, não gostei. - disse ela desviando do olhar dele. Até que havia achado o apelido... Bonitinho. (N/a: Só bonitinho? Sei...).

-Você nunca foi de mentir muito bem sabia ruivinha?- disse Tiago dando um sorriso vitorioso

-É Evans Potter!! EVANS!! Até quando vou ter que dizer isso pra você garoto?- dizia Lílian começando a ficar vermelha devido à raiva.

-Até aceitar sair comigo minha flor. - disse ele passando a mão de leve no rosto da ruiva.

-Sabe quando isso vai acontecer?

-Nunca. – disseram juntos Remo, Gaby e Eve. Os dois primeiros com olhares risonhos e a última com o olhar de tédio total.

-Sabe, caso vocês não tenham percebido, o café da manhã já tá na mesa e a gente TEM QUE ACORDAR O BLACK!!- falou a morena que ainda estava de pé. Todos a olhavam com caras entre o surpresa e malícia. Perceberam o tom, digamos de certa forma preocupada na voz da garota.

-Ué Eve, preocupada com o Sirius é?- falou Lílian sorrindo

-N-não. Claro que não. Mas se a gente demorar, vamos perder o café. Disse já recuperada, mas não convencendo ninguém.

-Aham... Sei. Mas eu só queria saber, onde foi parar toda aquela interação de vocês dois no Sábado? – perguntou Tiago sorrindo divertido

-Como você mesmo disse. Aquilo foi somente no Sábado. Nós combinamos que não iríamos brigar porque era o meu aniversário - disse ela na defensiva

-Tudo bem, mas não brigar é uma coisa, mas dançar daquele jeito que vocês dançaram!! Nossa!! Como você odeia o Sirius heim Eve – falou Lily brincalhona.

- Imagina se amasse heim Lily?- questionou Tiago, fazendo todos na sala rirem, menos Eve, que agora estava torcendo para que se abrisse um buraco ali mesmo pra ela se enterrar.

-Foi só uma dança tá bem! Que coisa! – Eve agora agradecia aos céus por ser morena porque se não fosse juraria que agora estaria igual a um tomate.

-Tá bem Eve, a gente sabe disso. - Remo disse encerrando

-E vem cá. Vocês tentaram de tudo pra acordar ele? –perguntou Evellyn

-Sim. - respondeu Tiago

-Tudo mesmo??

-Mesmo. Aquele cachorro não queria acordar por nada.

-Queria saber que bicho deu no Sirius hoje, tudo bem que eu sempre demoro pra acordar ele, mas isso nunca aconteceu. - disse Remo

-Ué, deu o bicho de sempre Aluado. Pulgas. – começando a rir a seguir. Remo o olhava divertido, Lily e Evellyn apenas se entreolharam e Gaby estava com uma cara confusa.

-Ok. Mas a gente ainda precisa acordar o Sirius. Mas eu tenho certeza que só uma pessoa conseguirá esse feito.- terminou Remo, olhando significantemente para Evellyn, sendo seguido por todos presentes.

-O que? – Eve começou assustada – Vocês devem estar brincando só pode. Eu é que não vou entrar no quarto daquele idiota, não mesmo. Sem chance. – dizia ela negando com a cabeça olhando para seus amigos que tinham sorrisos no rosto.

-Se você ainda quiser descer pro café da manhã no qual você já perdeu praticamente a metade vai ter que subir lá sim. – pronunciou-se Tiago.

-Eu posso simplesmente descer e deixar ele aí dormindo, ele não se importa com as aulas mesmo. – disse desafiadora.

-Pensa bem amiga. Ele vai estar aí dormindo enquanto nós vamos estar lá sofrendo na aula do Binns. Não seria mais divertido ele sofrer junto?- falou Lílian marota.

-Pera aí. Você não gosta de História da Magia? – perguntou Tiago confuso ao seu lado

-Cala a boca Potter. – e continuou – E Então? – se dirigindo á Evellyn que estava pensativa.

-Aiii!!Tudo bem eu vou! – disse se dirigindo à escada que dava acesso ao quarto de Sirius.

-Vocês fazem uma dupla e tanto sabia? – falou Remo sorrindo para Tiago e Lílian.

-É claro! Nós fomos feitos um pro outro não é Lily?

-Pare de falar idiotices Potter. – falou Lílian resmungando. – E então começaram a uma nova discussão, completamente básica.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Eve subia as escadas do dormitório masculino dizendo palavras desconexas e nada agradáveis. Até que finalmente chegou ao dormitório do moreno. Abriu a porta e logo o avistou.Chegou mais perto, o observando.Ele estava praticamente esparramado na cama coberto com o lençol só da cintura pra baixo e o peitoral completamente à amostra. Visão tentadora para qualquer garota. (N/a²: Não tenha dúvidas disso)

-Ai meu Merlin!Que braços são esses!! – murmurou baixinho Evellyn

-Eve, calma não desvie do motivo para qual você veio aqui. - dizia se aproximando ainda mais da cama. Ela queria sacudir ele, sacudir até ele acordar, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

-Quem vê pensa que é um anjo. - disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios. – Mal sabe que é um diabo. – Então se sentou num pequeno espaço da borda da cama e pôs uma mão no ombro do maroto, sacudindo levemente e o chamando.

-Black... Black... – foi então que ouviu:

-Eve... Eve... Vem cá...

-Black? - ela o chamou novamente e então constatou que ele continuava dormindo. Então ela tinha ouvido direito? Ele chamou seu nome. E isso quer dizer que...

-Ele tem sonhos... Comigo? – murmurou, olhando–o novamente e percebendo que agora um sorriso idiota estava em seus lábios. Então lembrou por qual motivo estava ali e dispôs a chamá-lo novamente.

-Black... Acorda...Black...

-Ai Pontas não enche, me deixa dormir... - disse o moreno pondo o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

-Não é o Tiago não. - E Sirius deu um pulo e se sentou como se tivesse levado um choque.

-Eve? Mas o que você... – mas foi interrompido pela garota.

-Olha, eu vim aqui apenas acordar você ok? E trate de se arrumar rápido porque a gente já tá muuito atrasado. - E já ia se levantando quando um braço a puxou de volta.

-Você tá pensando que entra no meu quarto assim, e sai do nada?

-Exatamente. – disse se desvencilhando do braço dele e se levantando. Deu só alguns passos quando o maroto entrou em sua frente.

-Será que dá pra me dar licença. - falou a garota num tom irritado.

-Não.

-Não?

-Não. –respondeu simplesmente e começando a andar para frente. Conseqüentemente Evellyn começou a andar para trás.

-Black... O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou temerosa. Aquele Deus ali na sua frente, sem camisa e com i aquele /i olhar em sua direção não era nada bom. Para piorar já sentia a barra da cama em sua perna.

-Você já vai ver. – disse ele a pegando fortemente pela cintura.

-Isso é assédio sabia? – disse ela de debatendo nos braços dele. Ele riu e murmurou em seu ouvido numa voz rouca.

-Só é assédio quando um obriga o outro. - Ele disse isso e logo em seguida mordiscou o lóbulo esquerdo dela. Evellyn tremeu o que não passou despercebido por ele.

-Será que não é isso que tá acontecendo aqui? - perguntou ela sarcástica ainda se debatendo.

-Só por enquanto. - Disse sorrindo e a beijou. Evellyn ainda se debatia em seus braços, mas o desejo de provar daqueles lábios que há tempos não sentia foi maior. E correspondeu ao beijo. Pronto! Agora ela se esquecera de tudo e de todos. Esquecera-se de seus problemas, suas obrigações, tudo. Agora só existia ela e ele. Suas mãos que antes estavam tentando escapar dali agora estavam no cabelo do moreno no qual ela passava os dedos por entre os fios lisos, e depois se dirigia à nuca dele o puxando mais pra perto, se isso ainda era possível. Ele se encontrava com uma das mãos na cintura da garota e a outra acariciava suas costas, no qual causava muitos arrepios em Evellyn. Apesar disso o beijo era calmo, sereno, como se os dois estivessem experimentando os lábios um do outro pela primeira vez. Então ele a deitou delicadamente na cama, sem parar de beijá-la. Mas com certeza o choque com o colchão fez um dos neurônios de Evellyn voltar a funcionar.

"O que eu to fazendo? Ele é o Black!!"

"Ah, fala sério garota! Aproveita o gostoso aí!" – respondeu sua consciência.

"Não !! Ele é o Black. Eu o odeio! Mas tá tão bom...Não!!!! Evellyn se controla!"

E então aproveitando o momento de distração do garoto, o empurrou e se levantou da cama. Ela queria sair dali correndo enquanto dava tempo, mas seu coração não. Então, permaneceu ali, ofegante, de costas para cama. Foi então que ouviu passos vindo em sua direção.

-Porque você... - começou Sirius mas foi interrompido pela garota.

-Isso foi errado okay? Eu não queria fazer isso.

-Não? – e Sirius deu uma risada sem emoção e continuou.

-Não parecia alguns segundos atrás.

-Foi um impulso. – disse ela virando-se de frente pra ele e continuando

-Só um impulso. Não significou nada pra mim. - disse a garota desviando dos olhos azuis do maroto.

-Não? – disse ele num tom decepcionado

-Não. – disse convicta, o encarando, e se arrependendo, pois vira dois oceanos a olhando de forma triste.

-Mas pra mim sim. – Evellyn ficou surpresa, mas logo se recompôs. Sabia que ele só queria brincar com ela e depois que enjoasse iria jogá-la fora como fez com todas as outras. Ele poderia muito bem estar falando aquilo para impressiona-la.Mas os olhos dele.Demonstravam tanta sinceridade."Não Eve.Ele só quer brincar com você só isso" pensou ela meio incerta. E então disse.

-Estamos te esperando lá em baixo. – se virou e saiu do quarto.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Remo, Gaby, Tiago e Lily, estavam em uma conversa animada quando ouvem passos na escada. Se viram e deparam com uma Evellyn aérea, com uma cara estranha.

-Eve? – chamou Tiago

-Que? – disse ela calmamente levantando a cabeça que até então estava baixa.

-Você tá bem? – perguntou ele meio incerto

-Claro. – disse num sorriso enviesado.

-E o Sirius?

-Daqui a pouco ele desce. – disse ela se sentando ao lado de Gaby. Não queria falar com ninguém. Só queria ficar absorta em seus próprios pensamentos.

Tiago fez um olhar tipo o-que-será-que-aconteceu para os presentes e eles ficaram pensativos imaginando o que teria sido. Tinham certeza que Sirius tinha a ver com isso.

- Hey! Potter! Reparou como a roupa dela está suuuuper amassada? – Sussurrou Lily para Tiago.

- Reparei sim.

Mais não ligando para o fato continuaram a conversar com os outros, depois ficariam sabendo de qualquer jeito. Foi aí que ouviram passos na escada e avistaram o maroto.

-E aí vamos? – falou o moreno. Quem não o conhecia diria que estava tudo normal com ele, mas não, definitivamente não estava.

1º - Não tinha dirigido uma palavra sequer a Evellyn, nem mesmo um olhar.

2º - Não tinha feito uma palhaçada. Com certeza ele chegaria dizendo – Eu sabia que vocês me amavam gente, ficar me esperando até agora enquanto podiam descer. Com olhar de galã. Mas não tinha feito isso. Então Tiago o respondeu se levantando.

-Vamos. – Sendo seguido pelos outros. Os marotos foram na frente, e as garotas ficaram para trás. E Lílian começou dizendo.

-Tá, agora fala o que foi que aconteceu lá em cima.

-Não aconteceu nada Lílian. - respondeu Evellyn ainda sem encarar a amiga.

-Evellyn, pelo amor de Merlin, te conheço desde sempre, já deveria ter aprendido que não pode esconder nada de mim.

-Conta Eve – se pronunciou Gaby.

-Aii! Tá bem. – disse derrotada. E começou a contar o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto mais à frente um certo moreno contava a mesma coisa aos amigos.

Ao chegarem ao salão principal às garotas foram se sentar no início da mesa para conversarem mais à vontade.

-Tudo bem Eve, ele te beijou e coisa e tal, mas por que você ficou assim? – perguntou Lílian franzindo o cenho.

-Como assim? – perguntou a morena confusa.

-Pelo que sei ele já te roubou vários beijos. Mas você nunca ficou desse jeito.

-Muito pelo contrário. - complementou Gaby. –Você sempre ficava irritada e xingava ele pelos quatro ventos. Mas dessa vez você ficou estranha. Por quê?

-Eu não sei. – respondeu a morena cabisbaixa. –Não sei mesmo.

-Simples amiga. – falou Lílian sorrindo. – Você tá apaixonada por ele.

-Eu? Apaixonada pelo Black? – falou Eve rindo sarcástica. Pronto a garota tinha voltado ao normal.

-Nunca. – completou.

-Mas você ficou mexida com i esse /i beijo não foi? – perguntou Gaby frisando bem o esse.

-Lógico que não?Porque ficaria?

-Então por que... – começou Lily, mas foi interrompida.

-Vamos encerrar esse assunto tudo bem? A gente já tá atrasada para ir pra aula, e Lily? O que foi aquilo lá em cima? Você sussurrando no ouvido do Tiago?? Hein??

- Aff! Fala sério! - Disse Lily se levantando e indo para a aula.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Tiago, Sirius e Remo já estavam sentados no salão principal, e o maroto já havia acabado de contar o que se havia passado no dormitório.

-Nossa isso é muito estranho mesmo. – disse Remo.

-Por quê? – perguntou Sirius.

-Você já beijou ela várias vezes, não é?

-É. – disse o moreno sorrindo que nem um débil.

-Ou melhor, roubou os beijos dela não é? – Zoou Tiago;

-E você não pode falar muito não é Pontas? – falou Sirius, que fez Tiago abrir um enorme sorriso.

-Tá bem isso não vem ao caso agora. O que estou querendo dizer, é: Por que ela agiu estranho com esse beijo, sendo que nos outros só faltava explodir de tanta raiva pelo que você falava? – deduziu Remo.

-É mesmo... Você tem razão. – disse Sirius.

-Eu sei. – disse Remo sorrindo, com o olhar de eu-sou-demais, fazendo Tiago e Sirius revirarem os olhos.

-Talvez ela goste de você Almofadinhas. Mas é muito cabeça-dura para admitir a si mesma. -Falou Tiago. Remo ao ouvir isso sorriu internamente, lembrando de certa ruiva.

-Será? – disse Sirius com os olhos brilhando.

-Caramba Sirius, a Eve te pôs uma coleira mesmo.Meu Merlin!Não esperava que estaria vivo para ver Sirius Black apaixonado, realmente inédito. - falou Tiago sorrindo, arrancando um meio sorriso do moreno ao seu lado.

-É... Realmente...Quem diria que um dia eu iria acabar me apaixonando por ela. – disse ele olhando da direção "da sua" morena, e a viu se levantando juntamente com Lily e Gaby.

-Nossa a gente ainda tem aula né? – disse com uma cara desapontada.

-É. E se não nos apressarmos vamos nos atrasar. – disse Remo, seu lado intelectual falando mais alto.

E Então, ao se levantar, o olhar de Sirius cruzou com o _dela_.A dona de seus pensamentos e de seu coração, que rapidamente desviou aquelas lindas pérolas de seus olhos azuis. Então quando estava andando uma voz o desperta de seus devaneios.

-Depois quero saber o que houve heim? –disse Vithor ao seu lado acompanhado de Frank.

-Como?

-Isso mesmo. Eve estranha, você estranho. Com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem. Na aula do Binns, senta comigo e eu te conto. Bom que você conhece bem ela, e pode me ajudar a entender certas coisas. - disse com ar de mistério, e continuaram a conversar.

Antes, ele via Vithor como um rival para ele. Tá certo que às vezes ele sentia um pouco de ciúmes ao vê-lo com Evellyn, mas sabia que ele era apenas amigo dela, e a considerava uma irmã e vice-versa. Agora ele o via com um amigo, que a partir de agora o ajudaria a entender certas atitudes da garota.

Na hora do almoço cada grupo foi para um lado, Lily, Eve e as meninas sentaram-se na frente como de costume, bem perto dos olhos dos professores, onde os Marotos não ousariam perturbá-las.

- Eve...? Depois do almoço temos uma aula vaga não? Por que não vamos à sala do Diretor, já que não fomos ontem?

-Ahh, por mim tudo bem. – Disse Eve dando de ombros, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

A conversa das duas já estava despertando curiosidade em Gaby e Alice. Lógico, que não ficariam quietas, já que entre amigas não deve haver segredos, qual o mal em perguntar?

- Hum! Pra que vocês duas querem tanto ir falar com Dumbledore? – Pronunciou-se Gaby, sendo apoiada por Alice.

- Err... Nada ué... Deveres de monitoras, reclamações e etc... Nada de mais né Eve? – Disse Lily cutucando a morena.

- Que? Ah sim! Isso mesmo! – Respondeu voltando a abaixar a cabeça.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

- Hey! Sirius! Olha quem está saindo... – Disse Tiago já se levantando.

- Hum...? – Disse Sirius virando a cabeça, e logo depois se levantando também.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, saíram pela grande porta do salão principal, com caras angelicais falsamente estampadas em seus rostos.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

-Lily! Lily! LILY!!! Acorda garota! – Disse Eve apontando a porta com a cabeça. – É melhor irmos não?

-Infelizmente! – Disse Lily soltando um longo suspiro.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

- Olá Ranhoso! Nosso amigo! Há quanto tempo! Sentiu saudades? – Disse Sirius apontando a varinha para o seboso, enquanto Tiago recostava-se sob a parede pensando "... Vou deixar ele se divertir um pouco".


	8. Espionagem não é bem o seu forte

**Quando os segredos se revelam**

**Capítulo 6 - Espionagem não é bem o seu forte**

- Olá Ranhoso! ... – Lílian e Evellyn ouviam a voz de Sirius longe, onde ele estaria?

- Eve! Silêncio! – Pediu Lily quando Evellyn a esbarrou. O corredor estava vazio, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. – É por aqui, vem! – Sussurrou para a outra, virando a direita.

- Tsc, Tsc... Que decepção! Ta vendo Tiago? O _Ranhosinho_ ainda não aprendeu a lavar o cabelo! Você consegue ver o óleo pingando?

- Lamentável! Realmente lamentável! – Respondeu Tiago meneando a cabeça.

Lílian parou bruscamente no fim do corredor, obrigando Eve a fazer o mesmo, que por sua vez caiu no chão desequilibrando-se.

- E depois dizem que eu não sou imprevisível hein? – Falou Lily sorrindo.

- Hãn? Ta com febre? Você, fazendo piadinhas sem graça num momento como esses? Você tem andado muito tempo com o Tiago! – Respondeu Eve rindo logo em seguida quando viu Lílian fazer uma careta ao ouvir o nome "Tiago". – Vai! Me ajuda logo aqui!

- Não! – Exclamou a outra mostrando a língua em um gesto infantil.

Eve não respondeu, mais levantou resmungando.

As duas espiaram o corredor à direita.

- Alvo a vista! – Falou Eve voltando à cabeça e encostando-se na parece rapidamente

- Será que se ensinarmos mais uma vez ele aprende Pontas?-Falou Sirius dando totalmente as costas para Seboso.

- Expeliarmus! – Sirius virou-se no exato momento em que Snape tirava a varinha do bolso, dizendo "Nunca..." -... Subestime seu adversário? – Terminou Sirius.

Snape não precisou responder.

- Olha lá! Aquela pivetinha de sangue-ruim, sua namoradinha ruiva, estará aqui em alguns segundos. – Snape falou minutos depois, afundando-se cada vez mais.

- Como? O que você disse? Bem, não importa, apenas entenda algumas coisas, se é que você tem capacidade.

Regra n° 1 da Escola: Não se meta com os Marotos, muito menos com pessoas que eles gostam – Falou Tiago vermelho de raiva.

- Regra n° 2: Pare de repetir o que dissemos alguns anos atrás. Você não tem criatividade? – Disse Sirius ainda pensando no momento em que Snape tentou dizer "Nunca subestime seu adversário.".

- Regra n° 3 da escola, garotos: Tome cuidado com suas amigas monitoras! – Evellyn e Lílian disseram em um uníssono enquanto apontavam a varinha para os marotos, fazendo gestos para que abaixassem a guarda.

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de vocês duas! Trouxas, sangues ruins, inferiores!

- Calma, respira! Hoje eu estou _zen_, eu sou uma pessoa _zen_, e continuo _zen_! Respira! Calma! ... – Falou Lílian sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Huuum... Quer saber? Eu não vi nada disso acontecendo! – Respondeu caminhando lentamente em direção ao final do corredor carregando Eve consigo.

Quando Lily passou ao lado dos marotos sussurrou:

- Se não partirem a cara desse ai eu mato os dois!

- Lílian Marrie Evans! O que foi aquilo?? – Falou Eve dando pulinhos de alegria. – E desde quando você é tão perversa assim? Por que você sempre foi perversa, mais não a ponto...

Evellyn já estava viajando

- E depois EU sou a doida né?

- Ah cala a boca e vamos para o jardim esperar a próxima aula.

Lílian apenas concordou revirando os olhos logo em seguida.

No final do dia, se é que isso é possível, a história da pequena "festa" dos marotos não tinha vazado.

Snape teve o nariz quebrado, mais ficou calado, dando a desculpa esfarrapada que tinha tropeçado numa pedra e quebrado o nariz quando caiu. (N/A²: Ele tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu ou rolou morro abaixo também?).

Na manhã seguinte, Gaby acordava com raios de sol em seu rosto, e mexia-se irrequieta.

-O que eu não daria para ter mais algumas horinhas de sono... - falou a garota enquanto sentava-se, notando algo muiiito estranho:

-Ué?A Lílian não acordou ainda?Que estranho, ela é sempre a primeira a levantar. – então se levantou, se assustando com a hora.

- Caracaaaaa!!A gente vai acabar se atrasando!! – então correu para a cama de Lílian, que dormia tranqüila. Então se dispôs a sacudi-la:

... A gente vai acabar se atrasando... Lílian... Então a ruiva se remexeu na cama, abrindo os olhos.

-Finalmente!Nossa Lily dormiu mal essa noite? Seus olhos estão bastante vermelhos. – disse Gaby visivelmente preocupada. A ruiva apenas fechou os olhos novamente, como se a única coisa que estava preocupada no momento era dormir.

-Não dorme de novo Lily!! A gente vai acabar se atrasando pras aulas sabia? A-u-l-a-s. Lembra??

-Vai tomando banho, quando você acabar me diz... – murmurou a ruiva ainda de olhos fechados, se virando numa posição mais agradável.

-Que bicho te mordeu hoje heim? – disse Gaby confusa, mas pra si do que para Lily que voltara a dormir. Então se dirigiu apressadamente ao banheiro.

Após alguns minutos Gaby sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo e vestida com o uniforme. Correu à cama de Lílian disposta a acordá-la.

-Lílian... Lílian... Acorda amiga, se não a gente se atrasa. - disse carinhosa. Então a ruiva se remexe, resmungando palavras desconexas, e logo depois se levanta, dirigindo-se vagarosamente ao banheiro. Quando fecha a porta, Gaby se dirige á cama da outra melhor amiga Evellyn, a única que ainda estava dormindo, pois Alice foi a primeira a acordar, provavelmente para encontrar-se com o namorado. Quando chegou lá abriu o cortinado da morena, e se dispôs a fazer aquilo pela terceira vez. Mas com certeza essa seria bem pior. Lílian era rápida para acordar, mas Eve... Com certeza não era.

No Salão Comunal Tiago, Remo e Sirius conversavam animados, com exceção de Pedro que já havia descido para o café e de Vithor, que estava mais dormindo do que acordado.

-Mas é sério mesmo, hoje vai chover, porque eu e o Almofadinhas é que chegamos aqui primeiro que elas. – disse Tiago rindo. Mas mal terminou de falar quando ouvem passos na escada do dormitório das meninas.

-Amém!!!! Que coisa feia, descendo tarde, tsc tsc... – brincou Sirius, e iria continuar, mas parou ao ver Lílian e Evellyn com olheiras enormes e andando que nem múmias.

-O que aconteceu? Noite mal dormida? – perguntou

-Tá na cara né Black?(N/a²: Literalmente) – disse Eve mal humorada. Esse com certeza não era um de seus melhores dias.

-Ai calma minha linda... – disse sorrindo galanteador, chegando perto da morena.

-Vê se não enche o meu saco Black, porque hoje eu não to a fim de agüentar as suas brincadeirinhas idiotas. – disse irritada se afastando e indo se sentar no sofá, pondo a cabeça no encosto e fechando os olhos, sendo seguida por Lílian.

-Nada disso, vocês duas, porque a gente já tá bastante atrasado. Vamos descer se não perdemos o café. – falou Gaby (N/a²: A Mãezona!) Então Tiago e Sirius foram lá puxar as suas amadas para fora do aconchegante sofá da sala comunal.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

- Eu não agüento mais! – Falou Lílian largando-se no chão no meio de um corredor vazio.

- Digo o mesmo Lily! – Disse Evellyn largando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Gente! Fala sério! Nós já estamos atrasados! – Falou a mãezona... Ops... Gaby. Parando por um segundo e logo em seguida olhando para os garotos com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Devemos mesmo Tiago? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Devemos! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo.

---------------------------------------------- x x x ----------------------------------------------

Alguns minutos depois a porta do salão principal se abre com um estrondo. Tiago e Sirius entraram com suas princesas em seus braços, que se debatiam e esperneavam sem resultado algum.

- Potter! Me bota no chão agora mesmo! Estão todos olhando!

Nesse momento Dumbledore se levanta, dando as boas vindas aos recém-chegados.

- Entrem, entrem meus alunos! Bem que achei que estava tudo... Quieto demais! – O salão inteiro começou a rir, excerto é claro, os Sonserinos.

Sirius e Tiago foram se sentar ainda carregando as garotas.

- Err... Garotos? Vocês já podem solta-las! – Exclamou Gaby.

- Não, não, pelo menos eu estou confortável assim!

- Eu também! – Concordou Sirius.

- É! Mais nós não! – Disseram Lílian e Evellyn ao mesmo tempo.

- Hum... Pensando bem... Melhor ficar aqui mesmo! – Falou Lílian para os outros, apontando para Eve com a cabeça.

- Lily!! – Exclamou Evellyn pronta para dar um ataque, que sabia que não ia funcionar. Sendo fuzilada pelo olhar da amiga, achou melhor se calar, mais não antes de terminar... – Ok, ok, ele vai cansar daqui a pouquinho!

- Ahh! Ai que você se engana querida! Olha bem para o meu maninho! – Lílian falou mais Evellyn não respondeu, apenas calou-se.

Primeira, Segunda e Terceira aula se passaram, e ainda estavam mais três para vir.

Todos estavam comentando sobre os acontecimentos do café da manhã.

Com os corredores lotados durante um breve intervalo para a mudança de salas, e uma barulheira infernal, captavam-se alguns sinais de conversas, se é que isso é possível.

- Aiii amiga! Sabe o apanhador da grifinória? Será que ele ficaria comigo? – Dizia uma garotinha loira do primeiro ano.

Do outro lado do corredor um garoto do terceiro ano dizia para o outro:

- Você soube? As portas do castelo amanheceram todas danificadas! Parece que fomos atacados essa noite, não se sabe por quem, nem pelo o que!

Estavam agora na aula de Feitiços. Flitwick( sei lá como escreve) estava dando uma aula teórica, uma veradeira perda de tempo para Tiago, Sirius, Lílian, Evellyn e Vithor, pois os cinco já sabiam utiliza-lo muito bem.Sirius e Tiago estavam discutindo o quanto aquilo era inútil para eles, Vithor estava dormindo no fundo da sala ao lado de Frank, e Lily e Eve tentavam se manterem acordadas, mas estava bem difícil.

-Ai eu to morrendo de sono... – disse Evellyn apoiada na mesa com a mão no queixo.

-Bem vinda ao clube então. – disse Lily com cara de tédio. Era assim toda vez que ela ficava com muito sono.Não parava de resmungar até poder dormir.

-Eu preciso de uma camaaaaaa! – resmungou Eve novamente abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos com o rosto virado para Lily, que revirou os olhos.

-Mas cara você não achou estranho isso, de elas e o Vithor saírem ontem à noite e hoje estarem com esse sono todo?- falou Sirius com cara de detetive.

-É... Muito estranho. Mas isso não acontecia desde o quarto ano lembra?Elas ficavam tendo essas crises de sono o tempo todo.

-É só que naquele ano a gente não tinha o mapa do maroto. Será que eles davam essas saídas noturnas também?

-Não sei, mas provavelmente sim.

-Aiiii eu já to começando a ficar estressado com isso. Não gosto de saber que a Eve fica andando por aí á noite. – falou Sirius fazendo Tiago abafar o riso.

-É eu sei. – Tiago sabia mesmo, pois sentia o mesmo em relação ao seu anjo ruivo.

-Mas a gente vai descobrir o que tá acontecendo. Nós somos ou não Os Marotos?

-Claro que somos! – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso apertando a mão do amigo.

Todos deram graças a Merlin quando ouviram o sinal, anunciando o fim da aula, principalmente os nossos queridos sonolentos.

-Caraca, parecia que aula não ia acabar nunca. – disse Eve entediada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

-Ai Eve para de reclamar por segundo, tá parecendo uma velha. - respondeu Lily

-O que eu posso fazer? To estressada, to com sono, to de tpm... É demais pra mim. E eu não to parecendo uma velha.- A ruiva apenas suspirou, não querendo prolongar a conversa.Então dois garotos do 4° ano passaram ao lado de Eve conversando:

-Cara você já viu as portas do castelo?Acho que assaltaram a gente e ninguém percebeu. Tá tudo danificado! – e continuaram a conversar normalmente.

-Como é que é? – disse Eve olhando significadamente para Lílian, que sorriu amarelo.

Sirius e Tiago estavam conversando normalmente, quando viram Evellyn e Lily virando um corredor. Tudo bem até aí, mas agora teriam transfiguração e a sala ficava do outro lado.

-Pera aí... Por que elas tão virando ali? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

-É mesmo... E do jeito que elas são nunca se atrasariam pra aula da McGonagall. – Então decidiram segui-las, dando uma rápida olhada para trás, onde Gaby conversava com Alice, Remo com Vithor e Frank, e Pedro estava comendo um doce qualquer. Então ninguém os notou saindo.Andaram um pouco, e logo após as garotas entraram num corredor deserto. Ficaram no começo esperando o que elas fariam, quando entraram em uma sala. Olharam-se curiosos e foram até lá.

- O que diabos você fez pra estragar as portas da frente Lily?

-Ai eu não sei!!!! Nem eu sabia disso, tava muito escuro, não vi nada.

-Você precisa se controlar! Se não daqui a pouco um curioso aí vai começar a desconfiar. O que Dumbledore vai dizer pra justificar aquilo?

-Ai Eve eu não sei okay???Não me faça perguntas que eu possa responder!! – disse a ruiva já ficando irritada.

-Lílian você tá com algum problema? – disse a morena preocupada

- Hã?? – falou a ruiva confusa.

-É, porque isso nunca aconteceu, exceto no começo é claro – falou sorrindo. – Você sempre foi cuidadosa, já faz isso há cinco anos... Não entendo...

-Descuidos acontecem Eve. Até você comete às vezes. Não esquenta tá tudo bem comigo. Mas obrigada pela preocupação. –disse a ruiva sorrindo.

-Tá bem. Mas tenha mais cuidado com seus brinquedinhos dá próxima vez okay?

-Háhá... Palhaça! – brincou a ruiva, no que fez a morena cair na gargalhada. - Ok, mas a gente já perdeu muito tempo aqui, "vambora" pra aula.- falou Lily se dirigindo á porta, sendo seguida por Eve, fazendo Sirius e Tiago se esconderem na sala ao lado.Esperaram um tempo, para logo depois saírem em direção á sala de Minerva.

-Entendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius depois de algum tempo.

-Nada... Pra mim elas falaram grego.

-O que elas tem haver com essa história dos portões?E que história é aquela de brinquedinhos?

-Não sei cara... Não sei mesmo.


End file.
